A Whole New World
by Jazziet
Summary: At the end of their tragic fourth year, Hermione is finally relieved of a secret burden that she has been carrying for years. The truth of who she is will enter Harry into a whole new world far more magnificent than anything he ever dreamed of.
1. The End Of An Oath

**Disclaimer: The universe of Harry Potter nor the characters realized in that story are in no way under my ownership.**

* * *

The moon was especially luminous as its light fell through the window onto Hermione's bed. It was one of the reasons she had picked the bed in the first place. She had fallen in love with the moon as a child and would become transfixed by its bright gaze. Usually, watching the beautiful orb in the sky served to relax her overactive mind and help lull her to sleep but she would not acquiesce to its allure tonight. She closed her eyes briefly against the light that highlighted her bed while the others in her dorm remained in darkness.

As usual, her heart was not with her. It had not been since she had embarked on a journey and ridden the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Her heart was firmly in the possession of a clueless boy with green eyes and messy raven hair. She could see his face firmly in her mind. She could see how devastated he'd been as he'd stumbled into the clearing with Cedric Diggory's dead body. She had seen how his own body was barely operable under the injuries he'd sustained.

It crushed her so to see him in pain. If she could take on all of his burdens, physical and mental, she would. She only found peace when he was smiling. She only knew happiness when he was laughing. Now, as he lay in his bed after having seen a schoolmate killed and Voldemort re-animated while also undergoing the cruciatus, she only knew pain and misery. Her soul felt crushed under the weight of it all.

Even more pressing than the pain was the guilt. She had the means to help Harry. She could be instrumental in ending his misery but couldn't because of an oath that she was bound to. An oath that her friends knew nothing of. She hated that she was an unwilling part of any form of deceit against Harry. Sometimes moments would seize her with fear should he ever know. She could clearly imagine Ron's reaction, he was the hot head, after all. What would Harry say, though? Would he feel betrayed? Would he sever ties with her permanently? She still got an ache in her chest when she thought about how Ron and Harry had treated her third year. She could not imagine that type of isolation forever. They were the only friends she had.

She had never been good at making friends. Other children were always either too intimidated, jealous or just plain hated her on sight. Even Harry and Ron had not liked her initially. She felt the stinging in her eyes at the memory and clenched her fists at her side to help staunch the desire to cry. Not for the first time, she wished she could just tell them. She wished this secrecy bind would end and let the chips fall where they may. Living a lie was not so fun especially not when the lie prohibited you from helping those you loved.

She sat up and opened her eyes, pushing aside her bed coverings. She glanced at the moon not wanting it to completely distract her and tip-toed silently out of her dorm. Most of her dorm mates slept like logs but Parvati seemed to waken at the slightest sound. She stepped quietly down the common room steps her mind filled with those emerald eyes and stopped abruptly at the bottom step.

He was there, staring into the fire. He had on a pair of dark blue pajamas that she'd never seen before and his hair was tousled more than usual, which meant that he'd tried to sleep just as she had. The flames were lively as if they were dancing purely for his pleasure. She walked towards him and sat down with a comfortable distance between them before staring at the flames herself.

"Can't sleep?"

His voice sounded a bit hoarse to her ears but it didn't stop her belly from doing their usual somersaults at the sound.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

She saw, out of the corner of her eye, his head turn towards her, confusion on his face.

"Go where?"

Her eyes stayed on the flames and she was almost transfixed by the intangible fire as she was by the moon.

"To those monsters parading as an excuse for your relatives."

She could see the faint blush tinge his cheeks as his head quickly turned back towards the fire.

"Dumbledore won't let me stay at the Burrow."

'_Why the hell does Dumbledore have any say in where you stay?_' she wanted to scream but kept her wayward thoughts to herself.

"You should be with people who love you especially after what you've been through. And knowing how fickle these people are they're going to be bashing you again, claiming you're a liar and some delusional little boy who's poised to be the next dark lord," her voice grew more bitter as she spoke.

"I know," she could see his lips twisted just as bitterly as hers had, "They can't seem to make up their mind if I'm a hero or a villain," he shook his head, "I don't really care what they say anyway. They don't matter, they never have."

Her heart swelled at that. She loved how he was able to stay so strong even when the world was, quite literally, against him. It made him all the more admirable. His courageousness against such enormous adversity had always endeared him to her. She hoped and prayed that he would never change. That he would never lose hope.

"You're one of the bravest souls I know, Harry. This world doesn't deserve you."

She saw him duck his head in embarrassment at her praise. He had no idea that he was just validating her point. He was so humble and modest. After a while when it seemed his embarrassment had abated he lifted his head and turned it slightly towards her.

"You're a great friend, Hermione."

This time it was her turn to blush but she didn't turn her head and look at him. She couldn't look at his eyes right now as they would be her undoing.

"You should try to get some rest, Harry. There's only a few more hours left. We'll be on the train before you know it."

He turned back to the fire.

"Yeah, I might as well get one more good night of sleep," he turned back towards her and she could see the grin forming on his face, "You're right, _as usual_. Doesn't it get annoying?"

She reigned in her courage and turned towards him her face lighting up at the carefree expression he was now wearing.

"Does what get annoying?" she coyly asked.

"Being right," he shrugged playfully, "Seems like it would get old after a while."

She gave him a smirk worthy of any Slytherin, "Being right never gets old, Harry. You and Ron should just be happy that I'm modest enough not to lord it over the both of you."

"Of course, what would we poor subjects ever do without Queen Hermione's divine judgment?"

Her smile faltered a bit at that and her heart rate sped up before she quickly calmed it and gave another shaky smile.

"You would perish, naturally. I mean, you and Ron are absolutely _hopeless_ without me."

She was hoping that he wouldn't notice any change in her demeanor but, of course, this was Harry. When he wasn't so bogged down by the unfairness of his life he was just as observant of her as she was of him. Now, she berated herself for having turned his smile back into a frown.

"You okay?"

"Yes, just a bit tired."

He nodded slowly and she knew he didn't believe her but it wasn't in his personality to press for sensitive information.

"You should go on to bed then."

She stood up and looked at him expectantly, "I'll go to bed if you will."

He rolled his eyes and stood as well. They both walked to their respective staircases and stopped, both looking at the other. His face looked playful again and she relaxed slightly.

"You know one of these days you won't get your way. I'll find a way to say no to you."

This time it was her turn to roll her eyes, "Don't hold your breath Potter, I have you wrapped around my little finger," she demonstrated by wiggling her index finger.

He laughed and she relished in the sound that had been far too absent lately. He seemed to sober up after a bit and watched her with a thoughtful expression.

"You really do."

His words were so soft she almost didn't hear it. Her heart rate went into overdrive at the soft-spoken admission. She didn't quite understand the torrent of emotions that swept over her at that moment. She didn't really want to understand so she just let herself feel, and it felt good.

She watched as his eyes widened slightly as his face heated up, realizing what he'd just said. His head whipped towards the staircase and he immediately started up before casting her another quick look.

"Night."

She let out a shuddering breath before replying, "Night."

* * *

Hermione watched in amusement as Ron still stared at the autographed parchment in his hand as if it were the most valuable object on the planet. After all his blustering he still was in awe of Viktor.

"Why don't you marry it, Ron?"

He blinked a few times before focusing on her disbelievingly.

"I can't believe I have _Viktor_ _Krum's_ autograph!"

Harry chuckled from his place beside her and she turned to him with a grin.

"I'm just surprised he hasn't exploded by now."

Whatever little moment had occurred between them mere hours ago was either being conveniently forgotten or she had wrongly misinterpreted the events. Although she wasn't the most confident girl around she knew that the latter was not even really an option so obviously they were both pretending nothing untoward had taken place.

"You're just lucky Viktor is a genuinely nice guy otherwise he may have humiliated you in front of everyone," she admonished.

To Ron's credit, he blushed abashedly.

"Just because he's the greatest seeker in the world doesn't mean he's still not a -"

She glared at him stopping the words before they could clog their way up his throat.

"Don't start, _Ronald_," she stressed his name to show her displeasure, "I should think you've had enough time insulting Viktor, especially considering he has done nothing to you."

He crossed his arms and she heard him mumble something that suspiciously sounded like, 'He asked you to the ball'. She chose to ignore that and turned her attention back to Harry who, to her surprise, had a slight frown on his face. She wondered if he was, for some unfathomable reason, in agreement with Ron. She highly doubted that, though. Harry had shown no concern over her friendship with Viktor although he hadn't outright supported it either. She frowned to herself. How _did_ Harry feel? Surely, he didn't believe that rubbish about her dating the enemy or some such nonsense?

She decided it was her responsibility to lighten the mood as she was the one who had darkened it, to begin with. Her mind scoured for topics that didn't lead to anything depressing and found that there was very little concerning the three of them that didn't lead to something slightly sad or tragic. Not to mention, Dumbledore had pulled her and Ron aside before the train to inform them that they were not to contact Harry over the summer. She had immediately questioned the Headmaster appalled at the idea of Harry not having any communication after what he'd endured but he had been staunch in his decision. He'd iterated to them that it was for Harry's protection which may have mollified her somewhat but did little to allay her suspicions. Once she returned home she would have to find some way to contact Harry without Dumbledore knowing.

She sighed in annoyance. Even now, she couldn't access everything because of that stupid oath. Had she been able to access all of her knowledge she would have been better able to protect Harry all these years. She crossed her arms and stared sullenly out the window before a nudge in her side brought her attention back to the other two occupants in the compartment.

"No need to pout, I'm sure Ron will come around."

She smiled sheepishly at Harry and resisted the urge to playfully mess in his hair.

"I wasn't thinking about that."

"Then, what were you thinking about?"

She glanced at Ron who still seemed to be mumbling but was now back to staring at his autograph.

"Nothing important," she shrugged.

She didn't miss the look of disappointment on his face before it quickly went blank. She felt a bit guilty not completely confiding in him but it wasn't something that could be helped. As it was, she was still trying to find a way to get him away from those monsters he lived with.

"I wonder what Sirius is doing."

She smiled a bit at the thought of what he'd be doing. He was probably cursing the fact that he was still on the run and couldn't fully be with his godson, not that she blamed him. She was highly pissed at Sirius's predicament and felt guilty once again over the fact that she couldn't do anything. It was an absolute outrage to her that he had suffered all of those years in prison for a crime he didn't commit and still could not properly show his face because that rat Pettigrew had escaped yet again.

"He's probably wondering the same thing about you," she sighed again in agitation, "I wish you could go stay with him, Harry. It's not fair."

He gave her a bemused look before his features relaxed back into their sullen fixture.

"Me too."

What she'd really wished all these years was that she could take him home with her but that was so out of the question she'd laughed aloud many times just at the thought. Life was, most definitely, not fair.

"You know you two don't have to whisper I'm sitting right over here, you know," they both turned to Ron who was giving them an annoyed look, "I hate it when you guys do that," they stared at him blankly before he motioned to them with his hands, "That whole silent conversation thing you do," they glanced at once another before turning back to him still not understanding what he was talking about, "_That_! That right there. It's creepy, it is. Talking without...talking!"

They looked at one another again before bursting into laughter. Ron's lips twitched for a few moments before he joined them. Hermione allowed herself to succumb to the innocent moment they shared knowing that moments like these would be few in the future. As their laughter slowly abated a peace settled over their compartment as they all sat in silence together, alternating in staring out the window. Suddenly the door flew open and they all stared up into the sneering face of Draco Malfoy who had his arm wrapped around a girl with dark hair she knew was in Slytherin but couldn't remember her name. The girl blushed furiously at seeing all of them and she briefly wondered why before remembering that this was one of Pansy's friends and she probably thought word would get back that she was obviously rendezvousing with Malfoy. Hermione nearly rolled her eyes at the thought, as if she cared about anything those nitwits were up to.

"Looks like this one's sullied, what with Scarhead, Weasel, and the mu-"

Harry jumped up quickly with Ron behind him and Malfoy's voice petered out. He then cleared his throat and glared at them all.

"Back out and take your girlfriend with you, _Malfoy_," Harry spat the words like venom.

She knew he was taut for a fight, had been ever since he returned with Cedric's body. She wasn't about to let him, though. It was bad enough he was going to the Dursley's for the summer but she wouldn't allow him to get into trouble on top of that. The Prophet was already having a field day about his proclamations of Voldemort being back. She stood and squeezed beside him holding her arm out in front of her to which Malfoy sneered.

"How cute," the look on his face indicated that he thought it was anything but, "Potty's girlfriend trying to defend him."

The Slytherin girl was tugging aimlessly on Malfoy's robes and she could see that Harry was reaching for his wand. She reached for the door and pulled it all the way back, already fed up with this little episode, and pointed into the corridor.

"Out."

The tone she used was one that always had those around her withering in acquiescence and she could see Malfoy falter for a bit before glaring at her.

"You can't tell me what to do you-"

Before he finished his sentence she had grabbed him roughly and shoved him backward. The girl who had been clinging to him stumbled backward too and they both bumped into the opposite wall. Just as he was about to open his mouth and, no doubt, curse her and her unfortunate heritage, she scoffed at that, she had slammed the door shut and used her wand to place a silencing and locking charm on the door. She turned back to Harry's and Ron's amazed expressions.

"What?"

Harry just grinned at her and she began to grin back before she felt a jolt of electricity ripple through her body and she staggered into his arms.

"Hermione?" he asked, voice full of concern.

Before she could respond or remove herself from his grip another ripple stronger than the first ripped through her and this time she screamed. It wasn't that the sensation was painful, rather it was wholly overwhelming as all of her memories and knowledge suppressed by the oath exploded inside of her filling the compartment with a powerful blue light. That pressing suffocating feeling was leaving and she trembled in Harry's arms as she fully succumbed to the sensation and fell into darkness.

* * *

Alchaeus Erebus Granger paced the length of his gigantic study. He knew that once Hermione returned home she would not be happy. She would not be happy because he would be informing her that she would no longer be allowed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only reason he'd allowed her in the first place was because he knew that it was something that she had to do. She was being guided by the higher spirits in her choice and no matter how much he would've liked to he knew Hermione had to walk her own path. That didn't mean that he wouldn't do everything in his power to protect her though.

He'd given her four years to attend that school and if it worked out he would let her continue but as it stood, her life had been in danger from the moment she'd entered that godforsaken place. He knew, in his position, that he was naturally paranoid, it came with the territory, after all. When it came to Hermione, though, paranoid was an insufficient word for the near maniacal fear he felt for her well being. He ran his hands through his bushy tangled mass of hair and willed the unsettling feeling in his stomach to go away. It was a constant sickness he endured when Hermione was away.

He strode over to the floor to ceiling window overlooking the city and stared out. It was one of the few things that could calm him. There seemed to be an ever growing tension inside of him that he couldn't pinpoint. His mother had always taught him to trust said feelings and after the many scrapes that he'd been into, he did. He just hoped and prayed that this feeling had nothing to do with Hermione specifically. He could handle almost anything but losing her.

He felt rather than heard the door behind him open. The soft rhythm of the footsteps let him know immediately who it was. He turned to his wife and felt some of the tension release from him as he gazed into her brown eyes.

"Don't worry yourself to death."

"How can I not? I'm just thankful her name didn't come out of that ridiculous goblet! If it wasn't for this damn oath I would've stormed that school ages ago!"

His nervousness was fleeing at the sight of his anger and he embraced it. It was always better to be angry than a ball of nerves, in his opinion. His wife placed her hands on her waist, the beginning signs that she was going to tell him off and knock some sense into him simultaneously.

"You think you're the only one worried about her? I don't like her at that school any more than you do. It really hurts knowing I can't just go in there and yank her out but being this wound up is not good for when she actually gets here. It's bad enough we're going to have to tell her she can't return I don't need your attitude on top of it all."

He glared at her, "I've more than earned the right to have an _attitude_ about this."

She sighed and her stern look softened into one of understanding as she wrapped her arms around him, "I know how frustrating it is for you. You hate to feel powerless but you can't always have your way not even in matters as important as this."

He scoffed as his arms wrapped around her, "You make me sound like some spoiled petulant child."

"I don't know about the petulant child part but you're definitely spoiled, _My_ _King_."

He gave a reluctant chuckle at that, "What good is it being King if I can't have my way?"

She pulled away and gave him a shrewd look with laughter in her eyes, "You know, it's probably a good thing we're in secret right now, or else your ego would, quite literally, have no bounds. You'd be spoiled beyond help."

He pecked the top of her nose, "A huge ego? With you around?"

She glared playfully at him and he laughed. He twirled her honey golden hair playfully while eying her lips and admiring her light brown skin. Just as he was about to capture her lips with his he felt a tingle go through him and by the look on Nessa's face she felt it too. Then, he felt another tingle much stronger roil through him and he felt a feeling of release. He looked outside and saw that the entire city was bathed in a magnificent blue light. He released his wife and stared at the both of them as they glowed. He couldn't see it but his eyes flashed blue as well and she bowed regally before him.

"The time has come, my King. You must take back the outer lands."

He nodded resolutely, not hardly believing it himself. Then, his eyes widened.

"Hermione."

* * *

Harry knelt beside Hermione where he'd laid her on the seat, his gaze raking over her body. He was terrified. He'd sent Ron to find some type of authority or adult on the train. Anyone who might know how to help her. Hermione might have known what to do but he was at a loss.

After tending to Hermione he'd immediately unlocked their compartment and stunned Malfoy and his girlfriend before they could get away. It was a good thing Hermione hadn't used any difficult locking and silence charms a moment before. He had no clue what could be wrong with Hermione but since it happened right after the altercation with Malfoy it didn't take long for him to place the blame on the blond ferret. '_What was taking Ron so long?!_' He was growing more agitated by the minute staring at her prone form. He'd tried enervate several times to no avail. He brushed a few bushy curls from her face. She looked so peaceful. His eyes swiveled to her chest and he watched fixedly to make sure she was still breathing. He sighed as he noticed the up and down of her chest then turned bright red once he realized what area of her body he was staring at.

He gently grasped her hand in his and marveled at how tiny it was compared to his own.

"Come on, Hermione. Wake up," he whispered to her.

His eyes widened slightly when her eyelids began to flutter. He leaned in closer to her face.

"Hermione?"

Her eyes fluttered open and he felt relief wash over him like a tidal wave. He let out a shaky breath as her cinnamon eyes seemed to blink away his darkest thoughts.

"H-Harry?"

Her voice sounded a little different but he attributed that to her just waking up.

"Hey," he forced a smile on his face, "Are you okay?"

She stared into his eyes for so long that he began to fidget. Her eyes were making him feel...funny.

"Hermione?"

She blinked and then jumped up so fast he nearly fell backward. She reached out her hands to steady him.

"Sorry," she loosened her grip on his shoulders, "How long was I out?"

There it was again. It wasn't her voice it was her...accent. Something he'd never really noticed before. Now, it sounded...different.

"About ten minutes or so. I sent Ron to get help."

She said nothing else and seemed to stare off into space. He'd never really seen the expression that was on her face now. She looked like some amazing event had just happened and she didn't know where to go from here.

"Hermione, what happened?"

Her eyes shifted to him and she opened her mouth several times before closing it and staring off in space again. He was studying her so intently that he was startled when the compartment door opened. He could still see Malfoy and the girl laid out on the floor and his face turned thunderous at the sight of them.

"Hermione, you're awake!"

Ron stood in the compartment doorway with a face-splitting grin and the Ravenclaw Headboy whose name he couldn't remember.

"What's going on here?" the Headboy demanded.

Ron began to open his mouth to explain but Hermione quickly cut him off.

"I'm sorry, I had a bit of a fainting spell after a small altercation with Malfoy. My friends assumed he hexed me and stunned him until they could find you."

Harry stared open mouthed at her quick lie. He had no idea what happened but he knew simple fainting was not it. She gave him a look that he correctly interpreted as 'shut up and let me handle it I'll explain later', so he kept quiet but Ron didn't exactly get the message.

"But that git _did_ do something to you! You didn't just bloody faint!"

Her face flushed and her eyes narrowed, "Language Ron and Malfoy didn't do anything to me."

Ron opened his mouth again to protest but Hermione raised her head in dismissal and looked pointedly at the Headboy.

"We apologize for bothering you. You can release Malfoy and his friend. I'm fine now."

The Headboy looked like he wanted to say something more or at the very least object to the situation in some way but was corralled at the look on Hermione's face. He turned primly and released the two Slytherins in the corridor.

"Don't think this is over Potter! Never think you can raise your wand against me again!"

Malfoy marched off without a second glance and left the girl he was with staring at them wide-eyed and pale before she too scampered off. The Headboy gave them one last stern look before shutting their door and disappearing. The moment he did Harry sat next to Hermione just in time for Ron to start up.

"You're protecting _Malfoy_ now?! Blimey, Hermione, he _did_ something to you."

He was interested in Hermione's excuse as well and watched her intently. She still had a dazed and wondrous look on her face but there seemed to be a million different things going on behind her eyes. He'd always thought she had the most expressive eyes he'd ever seen. He could always tell what she was thinking or feeling just by looking at them. Now, there seemed to be too much going on and he couldn't rightly decipher it.

Hermione took a deep breath and glanced between him and Ron, "I know it appears that way but trust me that's not what happened. Malfoy did not hex me or anything of the sort."

Ron wrinkled his nose in confusion, "Why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?" her eyes widened slightly, "Oh! My accent! I completely forgot."

He and Ron shared bewildered looks.

"You kind of sound like...I don't know," he mumbled.

"I kind of sounds like old English mixed in a bit with American and something else?" Hermione grinned shyly.

"Uhhh, yeah."

She moved her hand and he blushed furiously realizing he had been holding it this whole time. He quickly let her go and scooted away to give her some space while eyeing the floor. She let out a long-suffering sigh and he summoned his courage to look back at her.

"I'm not exactly one hundred percent sure yet what's going on. I'll have to speak with my parents first but I promise you both that when I do I will tell you," she paused and her expression became a bit pained, "Is that okay?"

Harry looked at Ron who still looked as lost and confused as he, no doubt, looked. He would have preferred to know _now_ what was going on with Hermione but if he knew nothing else he knew that he could trust her. She had always had his best interest at heart even when he didn't agree with her 'protection' methods. He just hoped whatever was going on wouldn't put her in danger.

"I'll agree only if you're sure you're not in any danger," his eyes connected with hers letting her know how serious he was.

Her face softened into a smile and he felt something flutter in his stomach, "I'm not in any danger," she frowned and took a moment before continuing, "At least not in any _immediate_ danger. Honestly, I can't say. I just know I can't tell you anything just yet."

"Why not?" Ron asked exasperatedly, "You just passed out and was covered in this blue light. Something could be wrong with you and we wouldn't know it."

Her lips set sternly and she straightened her back in what he liked to affectionately refer to as her 'lecturing stance', "For one, we're nearly at the station and don't have time. For two, I know what's happened to me even if you don't. Trust me, there's a lot of things that I would have to tell you two and I would need more than a few minutes to tell it."

Harry studied her his worry increasing with every second. What could she possibly have to tell them? What was going on? Before he could verbalize any of his thoughts the train's whistle could be heard and they were pulling into nine and three quarters. They all worked in a tense silence as they gathered their belongings. His mind was currently in overdrive with everything that had happened. He wasn't as adept at handling so many different thoughts and feelings, this was more Hermione's forte.

Despite his chaotic thoughts as he stepped off of the train onto the platform, his stomach dropped in dread. He knew the Dursleys would be waiting for him on the other side, reluctantly. He'd have to spend all summer with them. He would get called 'freak' again. He'd be forced to do all the menial chores. He'd have to cook them meals that he could not partake of himself. Then, he'd go to his small room that was his only refuge from their scathing words and looks. He immediately became sullen as all the negative things in his life seemed to be upon him all at once again.

The Weasley's all greeted and said their farewells to him and Hermione and to his surprise she grabbed his hand with a determined look on her face and led him through the barrier. He immediately spotted his uncle standing near his car looking disgruntled and put out as usual. He guessed Dudley and Petunia were either in the car or had foregone the trip altogether. He felt Hermione pulling on his hand and he turned to her. He had to take in a breath at the intensity in her eyes. He'd never seen her like this. If he was being totally honest with himself he would admit that ever since whatever happened on the train Hermione seemed a bit...different.

"Harry, I'm going to get you away from those monsters," she then enveloped him in one of her signature hugs that he couldn't resist returning, "I promise. You won't be there long."

Her words were said with such conviction that he believed her even though logically he knew that there was nothing Hermione could do. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it and who went against his word? None that he knew but something in the way Hermione was looking, something in the way that she was holding him, in the way that she was speaking made him a believer. He didn't know how long they stood there hugging one another but he was no more inclined to let her go than she seemed to be in letting him go.

What did shock him out of the embrace was the soft kiss placed on his cheek. His entire body shuddered and he slowly released Hermione who, although was lightly blushing, still had that determined gleam in her eye.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Harry."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek again to which his face heated up immediately and then she was gone. He watched her walk away with two retreating figures who must have been her parents. They were long gone before he was able to blink again and he could hear the angry rumblings of his uncle. He hurried to his car and slipped in the back not even hearing Vernon's insults. The only thing he could think of was Hermione and the tingling feeling that she'd left on his cheek.


	2. New Dawn

Ch. 2 - New Dawn

He leaned rigidly against the wall waiting for Hermione to burst through the doors as she was wont to do. Nessa stood elegantly to his side but he could tell by the way her hands were tightly clasped together that she was just as worried as he was. His mind was already formulating severe punishments for all involved should anything happen to his Princess.

The dull muted sounds of celebration could be heard even through the thick palace walls. There was much to be done, proclamations to be made, celebrations to be thrown. He was exhausted just at the thought. His main concern at the moment was making sure his daughter made it back safely. He tried his best to calm the anxiety growing within him by assuring himself that Shanks was with her as well as Karcel and Dalia. When the anxiety did not abate he reminded himself that Hermione was fierce when she needed to be. But she was still _his_ little girl and shouldn't have to take actions to protect herself!

"Maybe I should go...just in case," he began but his wife lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Wait."

He took a deep ragged breath, his face a stony mask, before letting his head hit the wall. He certainly was not the picture of regal at the moment but he couldn't really give a damn. His body grew more tense until he felt he would snap someone in two if they so much as looked at him the wrong way. He straightened up prepared to retrieve his daughter anyway, when the floor to ceiling ancient doors slowly opened letting the blinding light in. The sounds from outside were clearer. He could hear horns blasting and people cheering as a cacophony of music wafted to his ears.

His eyes adjusted quickly to the sun beaming in and he saw her. Shanks at her side with Karcel and Dalia, no longer in disguise, bringing up the rear. His heart swelled at the sight. His baby had grown so much, she was starting to look less like his little girl and more like the woman she was quickly becoming. She paused in her walk when she noticed that he and Nessa were there waiting for her, even though it was routine.

"Daddy!"

She ran toward him and he opened his arms wide for her. The moment she entered his arms he gripped her tightly, all of his tension melting away. After a few moments he pulled away slightly and brushed her bushy curls out of her face to press a kiss on her forehead. She beamed up at him before moving out of his embrace to her mother's.

"Mama."

Nessa held her at arm's length as she perused her. She choked out a whispered, "You've grown so much," before pulling her into a tight embrace.

After a few moments she shifted in her mother's embrace to look at him.

"We're no longer bound by the Oath."

Alchaeus merely motioned for her to follow him.

"We have much to discuss, Princess," he gave a weary sigh, "There is much to be done."

"Daddy," her jaw was set and there was determination in her eyes.

He watched her expectantly knowing she would put up a fight about Hogwarts and certainly not in the mood for it. She seemed to read his mind as she smiled a bit while shaking her head.

"It's not about Hogwarts," she glanced at her mother, "I understand why you no longer want me there, even if I don't agree. No, it's about my friend."

"Which one?" Nessa inquired.

That determined gleam that he knew she'd inherited from her mother sprang up fierce in her eyes as she spoke, "Harry."

* * *

Harry lay on his bed fuming. He was relieved that Dudley's friends had just left but while they were here he had to play maid to their every whim. It wasn't Dudley that he was angry at, though. The Dursley's were perfectly in character, unbearable as usual. It was his friends that he was angry with. He'd waited days for a letter from Hermione and Ron. Days turned into weeks and it was nigh going on a month with no word from either. Truthfully, he was afraid. Hermione always sent him a letter the second she got home. He never expected a letter from Ron until at least a week or two into the summer vacation but Hermione was diligent with keeping in touch.

_Could something have happened to them? If it had wouldn't Dumbledore have, at least, contacted him? Or did something happen to Dumbledore as well?_ His nightmares were filled with visions from that graveyard where Voldemort was resurrected. He always saw Cedric falling down with that vacant look in his eyes. Now, with no contact from his friends he saw their faces interlaced with Cedric's. Last night he'd seen that green light hit Hermione and it was as if she was falling in slow motion. He'd woken up clutching his chest and gasping in horror. He hadn't been able to go to sleep after that. He'd gotten started early on breakfast before retreating to his room to sulk and then later being pulled back downstairs to 'entertain' Dudley's friends.

He kept hearing those words in his head from Hermione.

_**"Harry, I'm going to get you away from those monsters."**_

_**"I promise. You won't be there long."**_

_**"I'll be seeing you soon, Harry."**_

He didn't exactly know why he'd believed her. Or maybe he knew that out of all of the people around him Hermione was the only one he knew for a fact that he could count on. She had never let him down. She'd always stood beside him. She had been the only one to believe him about not putting his name in the Goblet. She hadn't believed it for a second and stood proudly by him when the entire school, including Ron, had been against him.

_So why was she not sending any letters? Wasn't she supposed to be finding some way to get him out of this hellhole?!_ He immediately admonished himself for that thought, surprised he'd had it to begin with. When did he become so dependent on Hermione? He snorted, probably around the time she helped him prepare for a tournament that was, most definitely, there for his demise and if he was really honest it probably started sometime in his first year. He turned over in his bed and sighed. Time always moved excruciatingly slow here. Before he could feel any more sorry for himself he heard the doorbell ring and groaned.

They didn't say anything about anymore guests. He growled in frustration and sat up to look through his barred window. He didn't see any car on the street so that meant either someone was on foot or bike which meant it was probably one of Dudley's friends. He groaned and hit his head against the window. He was not in the mood for this. He sighed and laid back down on his bed waiting for a high screech or an aggravated timber to yell his name. As the seconds pressed on his prediction held true.

"Boy!"

He gave another long suffering sigh before sluggishly leaving his bed and stepping out of his room. Usually Dudley and his friends would be chattering away by now but he was met with only silence. He slowly descended the staircase wondering who the guest could be. His heart sped up at the thought that it could be the Weasleys or even Sirius! He tried to keep his steps at a normal pace to ease his excitement down. He could be setting himself up for a fall. When he finally got to the bottom of the stairs he was shocked at what he saw.

"Harry!"

His mouth hung open in surprise and the wind was quickly knocked out of him when all of a sudden his arms was full of a witch with bushy hair. He gripped her out of instinct and partly to keep himself from falling.

"H-Hermione?" he sputtered in bewilderment.

There was a strange warmth growing in his chest and his mind had gone completely blank. He'd never been more ignorant than he was at this moment. _What was going on?_

"Honey, let him breathe," a melodious voice spoke.

Hermione tightened her arms around him briefly before pulling away looking flushed and radiant. He wracked his memory trying to find when he had ever seen her so happy and could find none. She suddenly released him and stepped away her expression becoming a bit shuttered and he took the time to properly look around the room and the people in it.

The Dursleys were all standing in a cluster at the archway from the living room to the kitchen as if they were looking to bolt at any moment. They were all wearing various looks of disgust and fear which he would have found humorous under normal circumstances. They were shooting accusatory glares at him intermittently which caused him to swivel his eyes to the newcomers.

His eyes took in Hermione first. When she'd leaped into his arms all he'd really gotten was her face and hair but looking at her now she looked...different. Her hair free and wild as usual, which he secretly liked. She had on robes he'd never seen before which appeared gold and red interlaced with sparkling blue designs that he couldn't make out. It seemed to be tailor made for her as it hugged her budding figure and caused him to blush. He'd never seen clothes like that before but even he could tell that they were expensive. The material didn't even look recognizable. In a sense, she looked _regal_. Then again, he'd always thought Hermione carried herself with confidence befitting a Queen.

Standing behind her were four people he'd never seen before. Three men and a woman. Two of the men were standing at the door stiffly as if they were guarding it and they had on matching blue and white outfits that looked like uniforms and made them seem as if they were some type of soldiers. One was as dark as night with a trimmed beard and piercing blue eyes that stood out amongst his midnight skin. His hair was cut low and although he stood tall and impassive Harry got the feeling that he would pounce at a moment's notice. The other man was extremely pale and buff with waxen blond hair and a pointed chin that made him look as if he was constantly looking down at you. His stringy hair fell into his face and partially hid his dark blue eyes that seemed to bore through everything and everyone. He had no idea who these two men were but he was effectively intimidated.

He looked to the man and woman who were standing closest to Hermione and his eyes widened slightly. He knew he'd never laid eyes on these people before but they both looked so familiar. The woman was, undoubtedly, one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, if not the most beautiful. She had light brown skin with thick honey blonde hair that reached her waist even though part of it was clasped in some glittery ruby looking crown. Her cinnamon eyes with golden flecks and her tiny nose reminded him of Hermione. She was gazing at him in a way that he assumed a mother would at a child she was particularly fond of. He relaxed slightly sensing safety and love emitting from the woman, though he didn't understand why. She was petite and tapered in a gown much like Hermione's except it was much more intricate and detailed.

The man had tanned skin with dark whiskey brown eyes that looked sharp and impenetrable yet somehow, down to earth. His patrician nose and soft genial features gave him a look of intelligence and quick wit. The most noticeable thing about the man wasn't his lean tall form and regal robes that matched Hermione and the woman, it was his head of brown bushy curls that gave him a roguish look and lent danger to his features. The man's presence seemed to take up the entire room, even though his face was blank with a hint of amusement. Harry did not know how he knew but he could tell that this man was the one in charge and the two 'guards' at the door took orders from him.

Harry looked dazedly back at Hermione who had an earnest expression on her face, "Hermione?"

She looked guilty for a bit before shining him with a beatific smile and lightly grabbing his arm.

"You probably have so many questions, I promise I'll answer them all. For right now we need to focus on getting you out of here," she spoke quietly to him.

"Perhaps, if you introduced us?" the man spoke in an amused drawl that he knew wasn't Brittish at all.

"Oh, of course!" she pulled him closer to the two people who'd taken up residence in the Dursley's living room, "Harry, these are my parents...," she faltered after that, "Uhhh..."

"What did I tell you about saying uhhh Hermione?" the woman admonished a blushing Hermione before turning to Harry with a soft smile and an outstretched hand, "Just call me Nessa. It is a pleasure to meet you finally, Harry. My daughter is very fond of you."

Harry gripped her hand lightly and chanced a glance at Hermione's horrified look at her mother's admission. He felt his lips twitching in spite of himself before the man grabbed his hand next.

"Alchaeus," he bent his head slightly in greeting, "Just call me Chaeus, and yes we have heard a lot about you Harry," he grinned wryly at Hermione before fixing Harry with his eyes again, "I apologize for the late comings but it couldn't be helped. We literally could not find time until now."

He nodded even though he didn't understand what 'Chaeus' meant at all.

"The pale one at the door is Karcel and the dark one is Aristos. They are two of my most trusted guards," Chaeus motioned to the two silent men at the door who each inclined their head respectfully towards him.

Harry cleared his throat nervously and gathered all of his courage before speaking.

"I don't think I've ever met you before," he quickly tried to amend his statement before he offended them and missed their shared looks of amusement, "I mean, I remember meeting you in my second year in Diagon Alley but you looked...different?"

He cursed himself for sounding so ridiculous and unsure but looking at Hermione's parents they didn't seem in the slightest offended. In fact, they both looked very understanding.

"It's okay Harry, you're right, you haven't met us before. You met Karcel and another guard named Dalia pretending to be us. It was much too dangerous for all of us to be seen in the same place so we entrusted Hermione with guards."

He stared at Nessa in confusion, not really understanding, "Why would Hermione need guards? Is it because of me?"

Hermione tightened her grip on his arm, "Of course not! It's a long story."

"You have my word we will answer all of your questions later, Harry," Chaeus turned towards the Dursleys with a feral glint in his eye, "For now we have business to settle."

The Dursleys collectively shrunk away from that blazing gaze and glared at him again.

"I knew we should have never took you in, boy, bringing all of these freaks into our home. I would-"

"_I_ would not say another word _Vernon_," Chaeus' voice was low and chilling as he took a step towards the Dursley who all took a step back, "Did I not tell you to speak unless spoken to? Do not try the little thread of patience that I have."

Harry's eyes widened comically at seeing his uncle being reprimanded like a child and by a man who was clearly much younger than he was. Chaeus spoke softly under his breath and the room began to glow in a blue light before fading away. Harry's jaw fell open.

"You three sit."

He stared amazed as the Dursley's sat obediently down their faces fixed in scowls.

"Did he just use magic?" Harry whispered to Hermione in amazement.

She just smiled and nodded.

"But...Aren't they muggles?"

"I promise Harry, later."

"Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and Dudley Dursley you are now under jurisdiction with the natural law set in place by the Creator from the beginning as it was. By fealty of the royal family you are bound to me in your blood and you will acquiesce with the truth and nothing but. Do you understand?"

The Dursleys stared in shock and Harry was sure that his expression mirrored theirs. He had no clue what was going on or why but he was rapt with attention. He didn't want to blink for fear he'd miss this. The only thing that reassured him that he would be okay was Hermione's presence. He trusted her more than anyone.

"If you understand say yes if you do not say no."

Chaeus stood with his arms clasped behind his back as he stared at the trembling trio huddled together on the couch.

"W-w-who are you?" Vernon stuttered.

Hermione's fathers' face remained impassive but Harry could tell his patience with his uncle was running incredibly thin.

Chaeus' right fist landed on his heart as his left arm wrapped into a fist behind his back and he tilted his head towards the Dursleys, "I am King Alchaeus Erebus of the Caementarius line."

At his words everyone, except for Hermione and Nessa immediately fell to the floor and bowed. Harry felt a momentary panic until Hermione's hands gently brushed his back. Once the compulsion passed everyone got back on their feet. The Dursleys scrambled back onto the couch panting as if they had run a mile and looking even more terrified than before. Harry could understand their fear even as he knew he had nothing to be afraid of. He stared wide eyed at the man before him as Hermione linked her arm with his again.

"Now, that we have been properly introduced we will start with the questioning," Chaeus glared at the Dursleys, "Before you think to lie to me know that this room is currently imbibed with the truth, none in it can lie. Whatever is revealed here will go to your trial and depending on your testimony, as well as Harry's, and the evidence compiled you will be tried according to your crimes."

Vernon's face became a horrible puce color, "What crimes?! The only crime I've committed was taking in that _boy_!"

Harry thought, judging by the dark look that graced his face, that Chaeus was going to hurt Uncle Vernon but he merely stared at the man until he began sputtering and finally decided to keep his mouth firmly shut.

"It's been brought to my attention,_ many times_," he cast a glance at Hermione, "That you and your wife are not the best caregivers to Harry. Petunia," he looked directly at his aunt who actually looked a bit shame faced to Harry's surprise, "you are Harry's biological aunt are you not?"

Petunia's eyes flickered to Harry for a second before lowering slightly to the hands in her lap, "Yes."

"His mother was your sister?"

She nodded.

"Look me in the eye and give me your word."

Petunia's head lifted seemingly against her will and stared at Chaeus, "Yes. I was Lily's older sister. He's my nephew by blood."

"How did he come to be in your care?"

Petunia's face grew contrite, "I'll never forget it. Halloween nineteen eighty-one. He was left on our doorstep in a basket that night."

"And you took him in?"

Petunia frowned, "Yes."

"Why?"

Vernon and Petunia were sporting equally confusing looks and it was something that Harry had always wondered himself. Why had they taken him in? Petunia wanted nothing to do with his mother and Vernon loathed him just because. Why hadn't they taken him to an orphanage?

"Why what?"

Chaeus crossed his arms in front of him as he stared down at the Dursleys.

"Why did you take Harry in? Was it out of the goodness of your heart?"

Harry nearly scoffed at that. They had no _goodness_ in their heart.

"No," Vernon was vehement as if it disgusted him at the thought of doing anything for Harry with _goodness_ involved.

"Then why?"

Harry admired how calm and intimidating Hermione's father was. He felt safe and at ease and he knew it wasn't just because of Hermione's presence even though her arm wrapped around his was sending warm tingles throughout his body that he was staunchly trying to ignore just for the sake of paying attention to the highly interesting proceedings.

Vernon looked very uncomfortable with the question as if he didn't truly understand the reasoning himself. Petunia looked just as uncomfortable, as well.

"Do you know who sent Harry to you?"

"No," they were simultaneous in their answer.

"Harry, do you know?"

Harry startled under that impenetrable gaze but realized that he didn't know, at least not officially. He strongly suspected, though.

"I think it was Dumbledore."

Chaeus tilted his head slightly, "Your Headmaster?"

"Yes."

"Your Headmaster has a say in where you live or not?"

For some reason Harry looked at Hermione who gave him an encouraging smile.

"I-I don't know sir."

"Are you aware whether or not it was stated in your parents will that they wanted you with the Dursleys?"

Harry took a shaky breath never having pondered the thought himself, "No, sir. I've never heard my parent's will. I'm not even sure if they have one."

Chaeus gave a contemplative look before pulling a roll of parchment practically out of nowhere.

"I had this procured before we came, Harry," he handed the paper to him and Harry took it shakily, "This is your parent's will. You should read and keep it as it mostly pertains to you and the Potter estate."

Hermione loosened her arm and clasped her right hand in his left, "You don't have to read it now, Harry."

He nodded while keeping his eye on the parchment torn between wanting to read it and not.

"If you doubt its authenticity we can make a trip to Gringotts after this."

Harry looked quickly to Hermione's mother in surprise.

"I don't doubt it, ma'am. I trust you...you're Hermione's parents."

Hermione's hand gripped his tightly while her mother smiled warmly at Harry.

"While we appreciate the sentiment, Harry, you should not be so trusting no matter who people are or what they appear to be. As it is, you have been placed in a neglectful and abusive environment because someone or someone's were far too trusting with your well-being."

Harry took in the words almost as if he were in a dream state. He'd never heard anything like this and he'd never really questioned anyone or anything around him. He looked to Hermione and her gaze was steady, warm, and reassuring, all of the things he'd come to associate with her. He turned back to her mother.

"I'll keep that in mind, ma'am."

Nessa smiled at Harry again while giving a conspicuous glance at he and Hermione's clasped hands. Harry could feel himself blushing but thankfully Hermione either didn't catch on or didn't care as she never let go and he didn't see a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"So you did not want Harry yet you took him in anyway," Chaeus seemed to think for a moment, "Did you feel..._compelled_ to bring Harry into your home despite your misgivings?"

"Yes," Petunia said in relief, as though he'd finally solved some long mystery for her.

"Even now do you still feel that way?"

"Not as strongly but...yes."

Chaeus shared a look with his wife before sharing a similar look with Hermione.

"When you took Harry in how did you care for him?"

"What do you mean?" Vernon growled.

Chaeus didn't seem in the least perturbed, "I mean, how was he taken care of? Did you nurse him? Did he have a room with a crib and toys? Was he fed bottles? Did you hug him? Did you make sure he was happy and loved? All in all, _Vernon_, _Petunia_, did you love him as a parent?"

They both turned nearly purple and seemed to be gasping for breath before they both started talking at once. Chaeus lifted his finger and they were both silenced.

"Petunia, since you are Harry's aunt by blood I'll give you the honor of describing how you took in your late sister's only child."

Chaeus spoke with polite cordiality and there was nothing about him outwardly that seemed threatening but Harry could sense it all the same. He almost felt sorry for the Dursleys. _Almost_. Aunt Petunia, to her credit didn't look as haughty and self-entitled as he'd always known her to be. She looked like a child who'd been properly chastised and who knew that this was merely the beginning of her punishment. She seemed almost resigned.

"We took him in but he didn't have his own room. We kept him...in...the...," she seemed to struggle over words but whatever Chaeus had done to the room forced her to speak, "In the cupboard beneath the stairs."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop dramatically. Hermione's grip on his hand loosened before tightening and she took a deep breath. The glare that she sent towards his aunt chilled him as it seemed to promise swift and brutal retribution for how he was treated.

"He was a toddler when he was sent here so he was able to feed himself. We gave him food and blankets for his...room. He didn't have a crib...or toys. We never hugged him-"

Vernon broke in glaring at Harry, "Of course not! Why would we? He's a freak! Had we encouraged how unnatural he is he would be worse than he is now! We had to show him discipline so that _maybe_ he could turn out normal. Obviously, it didn't work."

"By your own admission you treat your nephew worse than an animal," Chaeus' voice was flat and cold.

"He _is_ an animal!" Vernon shouted before quelling under Chaeus' stare.

"Have you ever laid a hand on him?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly at the implication and he could feel Hermione shift closer to him. They'd treated him like a house elf but they never put their hands on him.

"No," Petunia's voice was firm as though this was the one thing she didn't approve of.

"It might have done him some good," Vernon muttered darkly while glaring at Harry.

"You are not lucky but _blessed_ that this is a question you answered no to, Vernon. Had it been yes I would not still be restraining myself from hurting you."

Vernon looked away, his jaws tightening in rage.

"How was Harry's behavior? Was he an obedient child? Did he follow the constant orders you gave him without complaint?"

"Yes," Petunia sighed.

"What about your own son? How was he treated? Judging by his size and Harry's it looks like you've practically engorged him. Neglecting one child while showering favor over another?"

"Dudley is our son! He deserves the very best. He should be treated like a prince!"

Chaeus looked disgusted at Petunia.

"And your nephew who was entrusted into your care because he had the misfortune to lose both of his parents, shouldn't? That is not to condone spoiling your own child. Neither of you seem to have a clue in how to properly raise a child. You either neglect and abuse or spoil and cajole. You're too extreme either way. Spoiling a child is not against the law but it is still distasteful and creates wastes of flesh like the one sitting beside you."

"Don't speak about my son that way!" Vernon jumped up from his place on the couch and Dudley crowded closer to his mum.

"You say that you never laid a finger on him and that is a relief for you and your wife," Chaeus gave them both pointed looks, "Tell me, did your son show the same..._consideration_? How about you answer this particular question, Dudley?"

Dudley looked absolutely horrified. He glanced at his mother and father before gaping like a fish at Chaeus.

"I-I...I beat on Harry when we were kids, me and my friends."

Dudley's words came out weak and garbled but everyone in the room understood. It was Hermione who spoke next.

"You disgusting bully!"

Chaeus shot Hermione a sharp look to which she promptly closed her mouth and gripped Harry tighter.

"Were you and your husband aware of this?"

Vernon's face turned red again but his lips held determinedly shut. Petunia's eyes lowered as she nodded her head.

"_Reprehensible_."

Harry looked at Hermione's mother who was staring at the Dursleys with fire in her eyes.

"You may not have physically harmed him yourself but you allowed, and most likely, enabled your son too."

Dudley scooted even closer to his mother til he was practically in her lap, "They can't do anything to me...can they mum?"

"Of course not, Dudley!" Vernon tried to reassure his son, "We'll call the authorities. We'll take this to the highest law available if need be. These _freaks_ can't control our lives!"

Chaeus smirked in a way that reminded him of a Slytherin, "You must be all out of luck today Vernon. As it turns out, _I_ am the highest authority available and I plan to prosecute your entire family, barring Harry, for every misdeed, indiscretion, abuse, and neglect that you saw fit to shower upon him. Your tyranny ends now."

"You've no authority here! You're just a freak with a wand!"

"Do you see a wand on my person?" Chaeus asked calmly, "I am aware that you _think_ I have no authority but thinking and knowing are often two very different things, are they not?" he turned to the two men at the door, "This is enough evidence for me. Take them, each, to a holding cell, they can await their trial there. Send the young one to a detention center."

"You can't do this!" Vernon pointed a pudgy hand at Chaeus, "You're not taking us anywhere!"

Chaeus simply stepped aside and made an elegant sweeping gesture towards them. Aristos and Karcel marched forward and Vernon fell comically back into the couch. Dudley actually started bawling into his mother's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. Harry felt a twinge of sympathy for them. They looked absolutely horrified.

Aristos flicked his wrists towards the Dursleys and they all slowly stood as glowing blue ropes wrapped their wrists together.

"You can go willingly or we can force you. I'm not the violent type but Karcel enjoys blood and gore."

As if on cue the blond man's lips curled into a grin that all of the Dursleys recoiled from. Petunia began to weep silently and Vernon seemed caught between his rage and fear.

"When people notice we're gone they'll come looking for us. You'll all be imprisoned or worse!"

"Vernon, I will personally make sure everyone knows exactly where you are headed and why," Chaeus motioned to Aristos and Karcel to continue moving the Dursleys towards the door, "You will learn in the coming months that the highest authority in the land is before you and there is no lawyer or loophole that you can hide you or your family behind."

With that he saw the Dursleys ushered out of the house both in fits of rage and despair. He found himself actually feeling sorry for them. What type of fate would they endure now? Could it all actually be over? Would he never have to stay with them ever again? Who would he stay with now that the Dursleys were...gone? His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione swiftly turning and gripping his shoulders.

"It's okay, Harry. Everything will be okay."

Staring into her brown eyes he couldn't help but believe her. The sincerity and warmth that poured from her eased the concert in his mind to a dull nonsensical roar. He nodded dumbly not hardly able to believe what had just transpired. He almost felt as if he were dreaming.

"I don't...I...," he couldn't seem to find the words or any words at all to say anything.

Hermione understood. She always understood and simply embraced him. He clung to her tightly fervently hoping that this wasn't a dream. He wanted so badly for her to truly be here with him right now. He _needed_ for her to be truly standing in his arms hugging him as if his life depended on it.

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt a gentle caress on his face wiping them away. When it dawned on him that Hermione was wiping his tears he pulled away in horror and turned from her. He could feel his face burning. As usual, she ignored his embarrassment and got right in his face so that he could look into her eyes.

"I understand you're feeling confused right now and as awful as they were to you, they were still your family," she sighed and he could see that she truly did understand as if his pain were her own, "It must hurt to see them carted away like that and even worse to hear how much...disdain they have for you."

He said nothing. There was really nothing he could say. She always _knew_. Always. He felt moisture burning in his eyes again but he refused to let them fall. He wanted to be strong. He wanted Hermione to think he was strong. Crying would change nothing. He'd learned that after spending days on end crying in his cupboard as a child. He remembered being surrounded by the dark and his innocent mind coming up with all types of horrors that there was no one available to protect him from. He'd learned not to cry then and it was pointless to cry now.

"It's okay...," he sniffed a little trying to gather the vestiges of his dignity, "I'm fine."

Hermione simply nodded and hugged him again.

"Soon, all of this will be behind you, Harry."

He held onto her tightly squeezing his eyes shut to blot out the excess moisture that seemed to be relentlessly building.

"How do you know?" he whispered.

"Because despite all this...despite those horrid people...," she pulled away to look into his eyes again, her own fierce and bright, "You have people who love you. People who support you. People who _want_ you."

He swallowed heavily wanting so badly to believe her words. He'd seen it with his friends, with Sirius even but his mind had a hard time believing it. He'd been nothing for so long. He'd had to be strong on his own for so long. Would there finally be an end to it? Did she even realize what she was saying? What she was offering? Did he dare believe?

Yet, she had come through. He'd just been upstairs lamenting the fact that she and Ron hadn't written and that she hadn't done anything to help him. Yet, here she was. Was he dreaming? Surely, this wasn't real. He'd taken a nap upstairs and come up with this wonderful dream of Hermione and her parents saving him from the Dursleys. He'd even imagined them having magic.

If this was a dream that meant he would wake up soon. He'd still be in his tiny room with bars on the window. He'd still have to suffer through the rest of the summer with people who hated him. He'd still be ignored by his friends. He didn't want to wake up if this was a dream. He so desperately wanted it to be real. More than when he'd first received his letter to Hogwarts and was ecstatic at the thought of being a wizard, he wanted, no _needed_ for this to be real. He could not bare waking up from this.

"Is this a dream?" he closed his eyes tightly not wanting for Hermione to tell him different.

If she was a figment of his imagination she would be fading any moment.

"This isn't a dream," she pulled away from his embrace and clasped both of his hands in hers, "Look at me, Harry."

He opened his eyes slowly to see her shimmering eyes. Eyes that he seemed to have a growing appreciation for every year. They were so easy to get lost in. So deep and emotional. So...beautiful. He fought a blush at the thought.

"This. Is. Not. A. Dream.," her eyes were blazing now and a tear trickled down from her right eye that she immediately wiped before re-clasping their hands, "I am really here, Harry, and so are my parents. You are really free from the Dursleys and you _will_ _not_ be returning to them. _They_ won't even be returning here. Your abuse and neglect ends today. Many things end today."

"But how?"

She was so sure and Hermione was always right. She had never failed him. She was the only thing he could count on. He just didn't understand how or even why. What had he done to deserve someone like this?

She gave a tremulous smile, "You'll see. There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Harry. There's so much I have to show you," she suddenly looked nervous, "I hope you'll let me explain. I'll understand if you're angry but I couldn't tell you the truth. I wanted too, I really did, but...," her eyes became doe like with repentance and his heart melted at the sight, "I didn't have much of a choice. Please understand, Harry."

He was a bit confused at her worry all of a sudden. He didn't think he had it in him to be angry at her, not truly, and definitely not now. Although, now that his mind was slowly catching up with the fact that he was not dreaming questions were starting to take up all of the available space.

"You're sure this isn't a dream?"

She gave him a wide brilliant smile that was infectious and did wonders to lift his spirits.

"Positive."

"Okay, then...What, exactly, is going on?"

Harry jumped when someone other than Hermione spoke. He'd nearly forgotten anyone else in the room.

"That is something we can speak on as we fly. Now, that your primary caregivers are awaiting trial it falls to your godfather to take you in. Since, he's considered a fugitive in your world we'll take you to him."

Harry goggled at Hermione's father.

"You're taking me to Sirius?"

Hermione's father nodded with a solemn look on his face, "Yes. Your parents will stated that he was to be your caregiver should anything happen to them."

His mind seemed to trip over everything that had happened in the last half hour.

"But he's on the run and Dumbledore-"

"Won't be a problem," Hermione's father interrupted, "Everything on that end will be handled shortly. Did you have anything you needed to pack?"

Harry blinked quickly feeling like he had whiplash.

"Chaeus, I think he needs a moment to take all of this in," Hermione's mother came over to him with a look of concern etched onto her face, "I know this must be a lot, Harry. It's all happening very fast but we would rather have a more detailed conversation with your godfather in the room. We wouldn't want to overstep any boundaries," she turned to Hermione, "Maybe we should give him some privacy."

He almost shouted no but Hermione clasped his hand tighter in her grip.

"It's okay. I don't think Harry wants to be alone. Do you?"

He shook his head quickly and that seemed to clear it a bit of the fog that had seemed to seep in. Hermione was here. Her parents were here. They said to call them 'Chaeus' and 'Nessa'. They were here. Hermione was here. Hermione was getting him out of this hellhole. They were taking him to Sirius. He _wanted_ to go. He _wanted_ to see Sirius. He _wanted_ to be with Hermione. Everything else was secondary to those things so his mind started to prioritize and shift around what wasn't contributing to those goals.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Granger," he wasn't sure if that was their real name or not and he'd wonder about it later, "I don't have much so it won't take too long for me to pack my things if you don't mind waiting?"

Nessa gave him a reassuring smile, "It's okay, Harry. There is no need to rush. We'll wait as long as you need us. We're not going anywhere."

Harry took a deep shuddering breath at that and turned towards the stairs.

"I'll help you, Harry," Hermione said while moving to follow him.

A throat cleared authoritatively and they both stopped to look at Chaeus who had his brows raised while staring pointedly at Hermione.

"Harry can pack his own things."

Hermione frowned, "But it'd be quicker if I helped."

"You're not going to be alone in a room with a boy, Hermione."

Harry's face immediately erupted into flames and Hermione's mouth fell open.

"But-"

"But, nothing Hermione," Chaeus' voice was stern, "Harry will be just fine without your assistance," he turned to Harry, "Will you need help in stowing things away magically?"

Harry tried to fight his mortification to find the courage to answer, "N-nnn-no...I mean...yes. Yes. I don't think I can pack everything without using my wand. My truck will fit everything but I have Hedwig's cage and it'll be hard to carry."

"I'll help, then," Nessa offered, giving Harry another reassuring smile that was laced with humor.

He nodded stiffly still reeling from embarrassment and led the regal woman up the stairs to his pitiful room. The room had been a major upgrade from his cupboard under the stairs and he'd been grateful for it at the time but what would this woman think? He was just glad it wasn't Hermione. He didn't want her to pity him and he sagged a bit at the thought that now Hermione knew his secret. She knew about his past and how the Dursleys had treated him.

But she was still here! Her parents were still here. She hadn't looked at him with pity. She'd only given him kindness and understanding like she always did. He relaxed a little at that as he reached the door to his room which was still open. Hermione's mother couldn't see the flap in the door where the Dursleys would give him food like a dog.

"No need to be perturbed, Harry. Chaeus is very protective of Hermione, we both are. You don't strike me as someone who I have to worry about stealing my daughter's virtue, though, and for that I am grateful."

He was starting to wonder if the floor would just swallow him whole. Nessa chuckled a bit at the look on his face.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to make it worse," she glanced around his room and a frown marred her face, "This is your room?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Her frown seemed to deepen, "Is that your trunk?"

She motioned to his trunk that sat in the far left corner of the room next to beaten down thing that acted as his dresser.

"Yes, ma'am."

She strode towards it and waved her hand over it while muttering something and he was amazed again that Hermione's parents were doing magic.

"Are you a witch?" he asked before he could stop himself.

She gave him a winsome smile before striding back into the hallway, "We'll get into that discussion when we meet your godfather but for all intents and purposes, yes, I am. I'll head back downstairs to give you some privacy. The trunk should be weightless now and don't worry about your owl and its cage. There's room for it."

She brushed past him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder that caused him to jump a bit, "We're really sorry for overwhelming you, Harry. Hopefully, you'll have a lot more to smile about at the end of the day."

With that she left him standing there with a lump in his throat. It took him several long moments to mobilize but when he did it was like he was a tornado speeding through his room. He opened his drawers and through the few fledgling rags in them into the trunk. Most of his belongings he never took out of his trunk as he didn't really see the point and he didn't want to give Dudley an open excuse to go into his things.

He spied Hedwig on her perch by the window, inside of her cage. Her head was cocked to the side and her wide eyes stared unblinkingly at him as if she was asking him what was going on.

"I don't really know what's going on, Hedwig but you and I are getting out of here."

Hedwig's head straightened then blinked and, "Hoo" ed softly at him. He smiled feeling a bubble of happiness erupt from somewhere deep within him.

"You're the greatest pet ever, Hedwig."

She hooed again but this time with her neck sticking out as if she didn't like the idea of being a pet but still enjoyed the 'greatest ever' compliment. He grabbed her cage careful not to jostle her too much and then grabbed his trunk which he nearly swung and hit his bed not realizing just how light it would actually be. He turned back to look at the room hoping that this would be the last time he saw it. He wondered, for a moment, if he would miss it. There was a slight pang in his chest but he wasn't sure what it was for. He had no happy memories of this place just a desperate need to always be away. Without thinking any further he practically ran back downstairs to see Hermione and her parents standing around a circle speaking softly to one another.

Hermione's head whipped over to him, "Are you ready?"

He nodded not trusting himself to speak right now. Chaeus went to the door and opened it wide and stood to the side while motioning everyone out. They all filed out obediently and Harry stopped to gape at the...thing in front of him. It looked like a royal carriage, like the one he'd seen in old movies that Aunt Petunia would watch sometimes. It was a deep royal blue with gold trimmings that sparkled and gleamed under the sun. The two guards, Karcel and Aristos were even standing in front of it like noble horsemen, except there were no horses in front of it.

"What is this?" he asked Hermione breathlessly.

"This is our ride."

"Our ride?" he asked a bit stupidly.

She nodded while grinning at him, "Yes, Harry, our _ride_. I'm sure you'll love it. It's one of the few flying contraptions I can actually stomach."

"It flies?!"

She giggled at him and he noticed in his peripheral that her parents had walked over to the carriage and were conversing with their guards.

"Yes, it flies," she hugged him again quickly, careful not to jostle the items in his hands, before pulling away again, "Today is going to be the beginning of the rest of our lives, Harry. We're going to be okay from now on."

For the first time, without any doubt or questioning, he believed her.


	3. Freedom Flies

Ch. 3 - Freedom Flies

The blond guard, Karcel, came and grabbed Harry's trunk and took it to the back of the carriage before placing it in an inconspicuous boot that seemed to just absorb it. The other guard Aristos opened the back door and ushered he and Hermione in. Considering he'd been immersed in the wizarding world for four years he really shouldn't have been surprised but he couldn't help it.

He stepped in with his head stooped and was thrown off by how large it was on the inside compared to the out. Of course, the only experience with magical vehicles came from he and Ron's blunder with their father's Ford Anglia at the beginning of their second year.

Inside, he didn't have to stoop at all. He stood at full height and the roof didn't even touch his head. There was a walking aisle that gave more than enough space to maneuver in as he hesitantly stepped across to take the seat closest to the window. Hermione slid in on the other side of him and her parents walked in moments later and took the seats at the very front with Aristos and Karcel who followed behind them, leaving the seats in front of them vacant.

Harry was a jumble of nerves as he watched the adults converse quietly and fiddle with some colorful contraption that was attached to the front wall of the carriage.

"It's the stirring. Sort of a magical GPS system, except it's keyed to the ley lines and can give you locations of people and things, as well."

"Huh?"

He swiveled his head to look at Hermione who gave him an indulgent smile.

"The funny looking thing they're touching at the front," she motioned her head towards her parents.

"Yeah, I was looking at that," he glanced at her, "You said it was a CPS?"

"GPS," she corrected, "It stands for global positioning system. The U.S. Air Force usually employs it but they intend to mass produce it in the future for regular civilians. It basically directs you to places you want to go. Like an interactive map."

He nodded, listening super attentively to every word she said, "I think I've heard of it."

"Relax."

He didn't realize his legs were bouncing up and down until Hermione laid her hand, gently, on his right thigh. He blushed and looked out the window at the uniform neighborhood.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"There's no need to apologize. I'm nervous too."

His head whipped back towards her in shock.

"What are you nervous about?"

She gave him a tremulous smile, "You're in shock now but later you'll probably be angry," she frowned, "And there's no telling how Ron will react."

"I'll probably be shocked later too," he said offering her a tiny smile, which she returned.

He watched her place her hands in her lap and fidget. Her head was tilted downwards and her hair obscuring her face but he could practically _feel_ her biting her lip. It was something she always did when she was nervous. Her being nervous was starting to make _him_ more nervous.

He shifted in his seat towards her, "Hey," she slowly looked at him, "We're friends, right?"

He needed to be sure that whatever happened, no matter how strange or ridiculous, he still had her.

Her back straightened and her eyes narrowed, "Of course. We'll always be friends, Harry," then she looked unsure again, "Unless you change your mind."

"I won't."

She bit her lip, "You don't know that. Some things can happen that test a friendship and some friendships dissolve, as a result."

He opened his mouth and was cut off by Hermione's father.

"You two ready? We're about to take off."

He watched as Chaeus laid his hand on some type of pad that jutted out underneath the colorful thing that was in the shape of a circle and, now that he got a good look at it, it seemed to be comprised of the entire spectrum of colors. Inside of the circle was black nothingness that began to swirl and take shape as Chaeus spoke quietly from his seat.

He felt the carriage lift up and he watched in awe as they slowly rose above the neighborhood, until the houses below looked like tiny little blocks. He could see a good portion of the city from here and wondered if this would be how it felt flying in an airplane. After hovering for a moment there was a soft jolt and the carriage took off flying through the air.

There were no clouds out today. There was nothing but an endless sea of blue above the miniaturized city. For some strange reason, it relaxed him. Being so high up and rushing over the city left him feeling weightless and invincible. Maybe he would love flying no matter what the vehicle?

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I love having any excuse to fly in the carriages. Mama and daddy told me that anytime I was fussy as a baby they would take me for a ride and I'd go straight to sleep. I still do, sometimes."

"Yeah, it's relaxing," he grinned at her still a bit amazed in the change in her accent, "You were bossy as a baby."

"I was not! I am _not_ bossy!" she said with a pout.

"You are _very_ bossy Hermione," she crossed her arms petulantly, "What did you say to me and Ron? 'Off to bed, both of you!'"

She gasped in mock indignation at his screeching tone and swatted his arm, "I do not sound like that!" she frowned in remembrance, "Ron was being an absolute prat that night. Honestly, I was crying so hard I didn't know what I was saying."

He couldn't argue Ron's behavior as he _had_ been exceptionally rude.

"We'll still be friends."

"What?" she gazed at him curiously at his seeming non-sequitur.

"You said that some friendships dissolve. Ours won't. If I can forgive Ron for how he acted last year, I can forgive you. Although, I don't think you'll need my forgiveness."

Her eyes grew suspiciously moist and his first instinct was to turn and look out the window to hide his blush and discomfort but something stronger than the first forced him to keep eye contact with her.

"Thank you, Harry."

Smiling gently at one another they fell into a comfortable silence that was only disturbed by the soft murmurings of the adults in the front and Hermione pointing out certain historical landmarks. Before he knew it the carriage had stopped and was descending in a bland industrial neighborhood. The houses were older than the ones on Privet drive and most seemed to be two to three stories that were all squished between one another. There was an older couple with a dog walking leisurely down the street and a teenager with spiked hair and ripped jeans lounging at one of the streetlights dragging a fag.

"This is probably a stupid question but how can they not see us?"

"There's a built-in disillusionment. It'll camouflage the carriage and the immediate vicinity so that no one will see us or rather not _want_ to see us."

Harry nodded in acceptance while wondering why Sirius would be in this neighborhood. Was he pretending to be one of these people's dog? The carriage finally touched ground and he looked across at the opposite window to the house that they were visiting. It looked like the other houses with three stories and had that same squished look since there wasn't much space separating the other houses. Aristos and Karcel left the carriage first with Aristos taking up a defensive position and Karcel standing at the door. He and Hermione stood as Chaeus and Nessa neared them.

"The property is under a secret concealment charm," Chaeus explained to them, "If they're competent they will immediately know we're on the property and try to ambush us so I need everyone to remain calm and allow me to handle it. Understood?"

Hermione immediately nodded her head but Harry was confused.

"What do you mean?"

He was half afraid that Hermione's father would turn some of that anger that was only hinted at the Dursleys on him but the man was only calm when he responded.

"The house in front of you isn't visible to anyone else in the neighborhood. It is under a strong concealment charm and, if I'm not mistaken, only those who cast the charm will be able to allow others onto the property. We haven't been invited and they may have other things in place to sense intruders. We don't want your godfather thinking we're the enemy."

That made sense and it just occurred to him that Sirius may be a bit perturbed to see him show up out of the blue with Hermione and her parents who were nothing like they were led to believe. He nodded in acquiescence and he and Hermione filed out with her parents bringing up the rear.

"Maybe I should knock on the door first?" Harry offered.

Nessa shook her head, "If they're paranoid and have a shoot-first mentality we don't want you in the crossfire."

He made to object to that, he didn't want _them_ in the crossfire either, but her tone was stern so he clamped his mouth shut. Chaeus and Nessa took up the front with Aristos beside them and Karcel lingered behind he and Hermione. Halfway through the yard and there was a crack behind and in front of them that made him jump. He turned around to see what caused the sound closest to him while positioning Hermione behind him.

"Who the hell are you?"

The voice was half-hoarse half-growl and was one he had become acquainted with over the last year.

"Sirius!"

He peered over the unyielding body of Karcel to glimpse his godfather.

"Harry?"

Sirius still looked a bit gaunt and unkempt but his clothes weren't rags and he looked like he'd actually eaten and showered since he last saw him. He stepped around Karcel to go to his godfather when a voice behind him spoke up.

"Sirius, wait! We don't know if that's Harry."

He turned his head to see Remus Lupin standing at the top of the three steps that lead into the house. He was a bit surprised. He hadn't seen his favorite Defense professor since the end of third year. He looked just as tired and haggard as he always did and his clothes seemed just as worn but his amber eyes were bright and glinting. He knew Moony had to be close to the surface. Remus's jaw was clenched tightly as he aimed his wand at them.

"If you will both calm down we can explain." Chaeus said in a soothing tone.

"And just who the hell are you and why do you have my godson?"

"I'm Hermione's father and this is her mother," Chaeus motioned to Nessa beside him, "We have your godson in our care because it was brought to our attention that he was being abused. It was, also, brought to our attention that you were not in a position to help him, which is why we stepped in."

Sirius' eyes focused on Hermione, seeing her for the first time, "Hermione?" he gave Harry a pained look before focusing back on Chaeus, "What do you mean he was being abused?"

"We were hoping to have that conversation inside and the details are something that Harry will have to feel comfortable to share with you. There's still a lot that we don't know," Nessa told Sirius.

"We can't let you inside. We don't know who you are and we still have to wait for Albus," Remus butt in.

While Sirius was looking conflicted and suspicious Remus seemed staunch on not believing a word they said. Harry could see irritation flash on Chaeus's face for a second before his expression turned placid.

"Why don't you each ask Harry a question that only he would know the answer to?"

"Even if he verifies his identity we still don't know who _you_ are," Remus growled.

Hermione sighed, "Honestly, professor. I understand your being suspicious but do you really think my parents would go to all of the trouble of rescuing Harry from his horrendous relatives only to bring him to your doorstep and _then_ hurt him?" she lifted her head slightly in an imperious gesture, "In my third year I used to stay after class and pester you with questions about a wide range of topics. One day when I was feeling down after falling out with Harry and Ron you told me, 'Harry and Ron will come around soon, they value you too much not too. Real friendships are priceless'."

Harry flushed slightly at how he'd acted that year over a broom, no less. Remus lowered his wand slightly at that and turned to Harry expectantly. Harry tried to think of something that only he and Professor Lupin would know but he was never one for remembering details like Hermione. The time he spent learning the Patronus charm with him had been a bit of a blur.

He scratched his head nervously, "You taught me how to conjure a Patronus. Uh..."

For some reason his mind had gone completely blank.

"I don't know about you Moony but only Hermione could be that swotty."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that but turned to smile at Sirius.

Remus let out a frustrated sigh, "If this is Harry and Hermione and supposedly Hermione's parents then who are these two and what is _that_?"

Remus pointed to Karcel and Aristos before pointing to the carriage.

"Aristos and Karcel are my family's personal guards and _that_ is our vehicle or transportation device, whichever term you prefer to use," Chaeus explained.

"And just how are you able to see the house? You haven't been let in on the secret," Sirius chimed in.

Chaeus gave an elegant shrug that wasn't really a shrug at all, "Nothing is hidden from me."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sirius groused.

"I will be happy to explain but I would rather do it inside and all at once. You say you are waiting on the headmaster of Hogwarts, correct? I will explain everything, then."

"How about you explain everything now?" Remus asked raising his wand again.

Chaeus sighed and Harry could tell that he was losing patience with the entire scene and he wasn't sure what would happen if he got upset.

"It would take far too long and it is far too private to have on someone's front lawn. There's still many things that I will need to apprise Harry of, one of which is the clearing of his godfather's name."

"How could you do that?" Sirius took a few steps toward them his voice filled with tattered hope, "You're just muggles."

Chaeus gave Sirius a pointed look before he and Remus's wands flew into his hands. It took a second before they realized what had happened and then they both flew towards him, simultaneously. Karcel gripped Sirius while Aristos held Remus in check amid the men's shouting and cursing. Chaeus stepped back with Nessa and simply looked back and forth between the two men before they, eventually, quieted. Both were huffing angrily looking like they would kill Chaeus and Harry looked nervously at Hermione but she just gave him a reassuring smile.

"Now, if you are both calm I would greatly appreciate it if you would invite us inside like true gentlemen. I would greatly prefer to get all of the mandatory explanations out of the way before the day is over."

"I'm not inviting you inside," Sirius glared at Chaeus.

"If I meant either of you harm you would both be dead. My taking your wand is only meant to ensure your safety and my goodwill."

"Ha! How is taking our wands keeping us safe?!" Sirius shouted.

Chaeus narrowed his eyes at Sirius, "Because you both seem on edge and are liable to make a grave mistake, like harming my wife or child. Even if you _accidentally_ hurt one of them I would be forced to harm you. I would hate to deprive Harry of his godfather or upset my daughter, since she seems to be very fond of you both," he sent their wands floating back to them, "Now, if your headmaster is completely necessary I suggest you call him now so we can get this over with. Either way, I won't feel completely comfortable leaving Harry in your care unless I'm one hundred percent certain that you are better than the sub-humans we got him from."

Sirius and Remus moved out of Karcel and Aristos' grip when they had their wands back in their hands. Sirius studied Chaeus for a long time before looking at the rest of them. Harry felt like he should say something, _anything_, to make this situation smoother but his mind just wouldn't work properly. Although, he was absolutely _elated_ to see his godfather everything else was too chaotic for his mind to sift through at the moment.

"Fine, you all can come inside but these two stay out."

"That's acceptable," Chaeus nodded towards Aristos and Karcel and they both marched quietly to stand sentry in front of the carriage.

Sirius watched the two men in amazement, lightly shaking his head before glaring hard at Chaeus again.

"I thought Hermione was a muggleborn?" he turned his glare on Hermione, "How the hell did you take our wands?"

This time it was Nessa who gave a weary sigh, "At the risk of being needlessly redundant, we plan to explain that inside where it's comfortable. This will be a long enough conversation, I'd much rather have it sitting down."

A heavy silence fell over them before Sirius made a jerky movement towards them and enveloped Harry in a bear hug. He squeezed his godfather back feeling as if his emotions would spill over any minute and he really didn't want anyone around when it did. He'd already embarrassed himself once today.

"Come on, pup," he wrapped a protective arm around Harry's shoulders and walked him to the front door silently beckoning Remus to move out the way.

"Sirius, I'm not sure about this."

"Remus, most of the Order is probably already waiting inside. If they're not on the up and up they'll regret it," Harry felt Sirius turn back and give a warning glare to Hermione and her parents and he could just _feel_ Hermione's eye-roll.

"Sometime this year, _please_, Padfoot?" Hermione said in an overly sweet tone.

Remus gave a heavy sigh, "Only a handful of people know our secret names," he stepped aside but his posture didn't relax fully.

Sirius ushered him past Remus who had pulled the door open and stood against it, presumably because he was still weary of Hermione's parents. Despite the fact that it was only noon that wasn't reflected in the dark and dreary house. They walked down a long corridor that had a portrait that had been covered by a black cloth that seemed to only muffle whatever was being said.

"That's my dear old hag of a mother. We haven't been able to find a way to take the blasted thing off the wall so we just remember to keep it covered."

They walked past a fight of stairs and Harry glanced up to see that there were, actually, more than three levels. From this vantage point it looked to be five to six floors in all. Sirius steered him into a sitting room that housed a large fireplace that he assumed was attached to a floo and a wet bar. There were various couches, love-seats, and chairs that all seemed to fit the general antique and Gothic theme of the house. Everything was dark nondescript colors that seemed to trap or repel light. The fireplace was active, though, and added some much needed cheeriness to the atmosphere.

"Welcome to Grimmauld Place. My childhood home and one of the many banes of my existence," Sirius spread his arms wide with a sardonic grin after everyone had filed into the room.

"This is your house?" Harry asked in wonder, "How come you didn't stay here last year?"

Sirius frowned deeply and his arms fell to his sides as if deflated, "I wanted to be closer and keep an eye on you...and I _really_ hate this house. I think I would prefer to be crucioed than spend another minute cooped up in this house."

"Then, why stay?" Hermione asked with a look of concern etched on her face as she surveyed the room.

"Albus thought it best," Remus added, "I'll go let the others know you're in here but don't be surprised if they have an inquisition for you. They thought you were all Death Eaters and we had to alert the cavalry."

"Feel free to sit," Sirius motioned to the seats when Remus slipped out of the room but nobody made a move.

The furniture looked like it was covered in a thick layer of dust that hadn't been disturbed in years. Harry could feel his nose beginning to itch just being in the room.

"We've only been using the room for the floo, or rather, _Albus_ has," Sirius gave a weak explanation and swished his wand over each piece of furniture, ridding it of the deep layers of dust that it was cloaked in.

Harry watched as Hermione's parents shared a meaningful look with each other. It was the same look he'd seen them share at the Dursleys. There was an unspoken bond between them where words didn't seem to be necessary, just like Ron had accused he and Hermione of on the train.

Mere seconds later it was apparent what Remus had meant by 'the cavalry'. Remus was the first through the door but he was followed by Mad-Eye Moody who he visibly recoiled from, Molly Weasley who was red-faced and huffing, a tall dark-skinned man in Auror robes, a pale woman with pink hair and auror robes who stumbled a bit, two ginger-headed men who he knew had to be Bill and Charlie Weasley, Professor McGonagall whose lips were pressed so tight they looked like a white line stitched across her face, and Albus Dumbledore whose eyes were not currently twinkling.

He stepped closer to Hermione, her parents, and Sirius. Despite being bombarded by so many serious looking witches and wizards Hermione's parents looked totally unperturbed which helped a little to set him at ease. Sirius, though, grew more tense and he, idly, wondered why.

"Remus tells us that it was Ms. Granger and her parents who set off the alarms?" the headmaster inquired once everyone had taken threatening standing positions all around the room, "And they have Harry with them."

The last statement wasn't a question and Dumbledore peered over his glasses to look at him.

"That is correct, Professor...Dumbledore, I presume?" Chaeus infused.

"I am. I have not had the pleasure of being introduced."

"Nor have I," McGonagall's tone was stern, suspicious, and greatly disapproving as she looked Hermione's parents over, "The two people I informed about Ms. Granger's status as a witch were not _you_."

"No, it was not. We apologize for the subterfuge but it could not be helped," Nessa spoke, "You were introduced to two of our personal guards that day, Karcel and Dalia. We were not permitted to be in the outer realms together. It went against protocol."

"The outer realms? What in bleeding hell is that?" Alastor Moody wobbled forward from his place next to the floo, his magical eye eerily pinned on them, "You can't possibly be buying this nonsense, Albus? These strangers show up to this house, which is under a _Fidelius_, with Potter and Granger and we're just supposed to take their word for it?!"

Dumbledore gave Moody an admonishing glance, "I have not taken anyone's words for prof yet, Alastor. Yet, I think it will behoove us all to keep a clear head so that we may get to the bottom of what is happening."

"I agree with Alastor, Albus. This is highly suspicious and I would like to know how two muggles, _supposedly_, got through a Fidelius," Mrs. Weasley huffed angrily, "And then to kidnap poor Harry."

"I wasn't kidnapped," Harry protested but Mrs. Weasley shooed his protests.

"I have just as many concerns as you Molly but I would like to hear the Granger's explanation," he motioned to the Grangers, "If you please?"

Chaeus looked around the room, "I suggest you all take seats. This will take a while," Moody opened his mouth again and Chaeus gave him a hard stare, "_and_ I would prefer if no one interrupts until I am finished. Since, I have a feeling that will be nigh impossible with this group, at the very least, keep your interruptions to a minimum."

The dark-skinned man dressed as an Auror crossed his massive arms across his chest, "I'd much prefer to stand, thank you."

Everyone else remained standing, as well.

"Your choice," Chaeus strode around to the back of the couch in the center of the room, his robes swishing around him in an elegant flourish. From that position, everyone in the room had a view of him, "What I'm about to tell you will sound...preposterous, mythical, and fantastical but it is the truth. I want you to also understand that the only reason I am giving you a personal explanation at all is because Hermione asked it of me. She has become quite fond of all of you in this world and has always wished that she could be honest about her origins, even though it was impossible at the time," Chaeus tilted his head back and seemed to stare at the ceiling for a time, "I am not completely sure how well your society has retained any of the old knowledge. Most societies have totally forgotten. The way the world once was is completely lost to time and circumstance."

"The way the world once was? Was does that even mean?" the bubble-gum haired Auror spoke up looking confused.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, his eyes hard, "As hypocritical as it may sound coming from me, I would prefer that you not speak in riddles. So far you have given us no reason to trust you. You have went out of your way to remove a child that is not your own from his family and, essentially, forced your way onto a private property. We will need something far more substantive than a fairy-tale."

Harry was starting to become uncomfortable as the tension rose in the room. He'd never seen Dumbledore so hard-edged with another person before. He could see a glimpse of what so many referred to as the most powerful Wizard of their time. He'd only known the Grangers for an hour or so but he already liked them and he didn't want to see them at the wrong end of a duel between the only wizard that Voldemort feared. Hermione didn't seem the least bit concerned, though. She calmly stood beside her mother with narrowed eyes on the others in the room.

"It's not like they had to force me. I _wanted_ to leave! I was going mad in that house!" his ire from earlier came back with the force of a freight train, "No one checked up on me. No one sent letters. No one _cared."_

Dumbledore seemed to age under his heated accusation and a few other people looked guiltily away. He felt Hermione slip her hand into his and he squeezed it in gratitude.

"Ah, pup. I would've came if I could."

He turned his head to see Sirius' agonized expression and some of his anger bled out as quickly as it came.

"It wasn't safe, Harry. Dumbledore was only trying to protect you. Ron would have certainly sent you letters, if he could've," Mrs. Weasley wrung her hands nervously.

"I'm sorry Harry but it was for the best. I could not risk any missives being intercepted by Voldemort," some in the room flinched and Harry nearly rolled his eyes, "But I wasn't going to leave you at the Dursleys the entire summer. We planned to bring you at the end of July."

Harry could feel his temper flare up again, "Why the end of July? If this is Sirius's house why couldn't I have come here at the end of term?"

Dumbledore's sad face hardened a bit, "There are some things I can not discuss with you yet. You are far too young."

"Well, could you, at least, discuss them with _me_?" Sirius nearly growled, "Why the hell am I being kept out of the loop?"

Dumbledore gave Sirius a blank expression, "Now, I believe that we have gotten off of subject. I believe Mr. Granger was providing an explanation."

Sirius actually growled. It was low in his throat and only he and the Grangers probably heard it, Remus as well. He could practically feel the dog at the surface trying to break out of his godfather. Chaeus waited until everyone's attention was focused on him before speaking again.

"Since my introduction was too confusing for some of you to comprehend," Chaeus stared pointedly at the pink-haired Auror who blushed, "I will start at the basics. Me and my wife are not muggles. Hermione is not a muggle-born."

"Then, what in blazes are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked Chaeus the question but her eyes were on Hermione and showed nothing but distrust and disgust.

No one else, probably, noticed it but he could see the way Hermione slightly bit her bottom lip in consternation. It reminded him of how hurt she'd looked at the last task when Mrs. Weasley had slighted her because of the lies printed in The Prophet. He felt a well of annoyance for the Weasley matriarch. He would think that out of all of the adults in the room _she_ would be the most open in hearing them out. Of course, with how easily she'd been swayed by The Prophet he shouldn't have expected much.

"They have magic. We've seen it," Remus nodded at Sirus.

"You are a wizard?" Dumbledore asked.

"In a sense," Chaeus trailed off, "For your immediate understanding you can call us that. Although, that's not what we call ourselves."

"What do you call yourselves?" Sirius asked.

"The Chosen."

That seemed to cause a bit of a titter throughout the room. Moody's eye, that still creeped Harry out immensely, swiveled in a three-sixty arc before focusing back on Chaeus.

"Chosen for _what_, exactly?" Moody demanded.

Harry watched Chaeus's brows furrow before his body fell back like one would if they were about to sit but since there was no chair behind him it looked extremely odd. Just as Chaeus fell backwards a throne-like chair with a tall back and plush armrest appeared out of nowhere and caught him. Chaeus made himself comfortable by leaning back and laying his left leg over his right. He then waved his right and left hand and conjured two more chairs and beckoned to his family. Hermione gave his hand one final squeeze before letting go and following her mother to sit in the chair on his right.

"You're still all welcome to sit, if you'd like."

That statement was left with nothing but silence so deep they could hear the clock in the hallway ticking.

"Bloody hell."

He wasn't sure but it sounded as if it came from where one of the Weasleys were standing but it didn't really matter since everyone had the same gobsmacked expression on their face.

"You'll have to teach me to do that sometime, yeah?" Sirius's smile was strained but genuine as he appraised Chaeus.

"I'm sure, if everything works out like I hoped, you'll learn that little trick and so much more," Chaeus gave Sirius a wry grin that showed gratitude for helping to break the stiff ice over the room.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "You seem to be proficient in wandless magic-"

"And Transfiguration. Although, I didn't see what it was that you transfigured," McGonagall said in an awed tone.

"Matter. There is no need for a focus object other than yourself and the space around you but I digress," he waved his right hand as if to ward off the diverge in topics, "Thousands of years ago our world was whole. There were no secret societies sequestered away from others. There were no petty divisions such as racial or national identification, at least not in the way there are now. There were identifiers of species, though," he stroked his chin with his right hand, "I won't say that it was a total paradise but compared to the chaos the world has descended into, it certainly looks that way by comparison."

Seeing that everyone in the room was still staring blankly at him, he continued.

"A long time ago my ancestors were chosen by the Higher Spirits of this world for leadership. They were crowned and titled as the Servant Supreme, for it is the Royal family's duty to serve their people and steer the world into an amiable place and maintain it. Every living soul at the time swore their oath to the royal family just as the royal family had sworn its oath to the Higher Spirits. _There_ was the balance. The royal family would be guided in their leadership and the people would be beholden to the royal family's rulership in maintaining the balance."

Harry found that the rough yet smooth quality of Chaeus's voice was soothing, almost hypnotic. He wondered if there was magic in his voice, as well.

Chaeus sighed, "For a long time there was a great balance and as much peace as can be gotten on this planet. Civilizations rose and did not fall. People flourished with longer lives. The Earth knew no true tumult. Then, the High Spirits foretold a new era. It is a cycle that the world goes through. For all the highs it experiences it must go low, for a time. Things began to devolve into utter chaos. People turned against one another, finding every conceivable way to divide themselves. Diseases and famine riddled the plains. Wars tore through the lands, laying so much beauty to waste. Man nor beast knew peace. Because this time would pervade for thousands of years the Higher Spirits separated our world so that when the time came we would be prepared once more to usher in peace and prosperity."

Chaeus gazed meaningfully at each person in the room, "Certain people were chosen to go to the inner or higher realms while the others were left here, in the outer realms. So much time passed and so many wars and pillaging lead to all of the knowledge of before being lost to you all. I believe that there are only a handful of tribes left who remember us and who awaited our coming. If you have not guessed by now," he rose up from his seat and placed his right hand over his heart and his left behind his back, "I am your King Alchaeus Erebus of the Caementarius line."

Everyone in the room, including Dumbledore fell to the floor in supplication under the onslaught of the power of his words. Even though he had experienced this earlier, it was still a shock to his system for his body to move without his command. There were gasps as everyone tried to scramble to their feet but their knees seemed glued to the floor.

"This is Queen Nessa Cualquom of the Gemmarius line," he motioned to his wife who had stood and bowed her head towards the group, "and the Princess and heir apparent, Hermione Eliasa Jane."

Hermione stood and imitated her father but instead of her right hand being a fist she laid her palm flat over her heart with a tilt of her head. Finally, the impulse relented and they all quickly stood to their feet. Bill and Charlie had to help their mother up and Remus lent a hand to McGonagall while the two Aurors helped steady Moody on his wooden leg.

"Hopefully, that will be enough to substantiate our authenticity. Please, don't entice me for a repeat. I don't particularly enjoy people bowing to me."

Everyone gaped in varying states of ruffled dress.

"_That_ is the highly abridged version. Things are a bit more complicated than that," Hermione offered, glancing at her father.

"Complicated indeed! This is completely..." McGonagall trailed off, her eyes wide behind her glasses.

"Unbelievable?" Chaeus gave her a charming smile and Harry was shocked to see the older woman blush, "I can assure you my words are the truth. That will become more apparent in the coming days when our standing becomes more...visible."

"I can not say that I am fully trusting of your word Mr. Granger," Dumbledore seemed to be the first to fully gain his equilibrium and now looked every inch the powerful wizard, "There is still much that goes unanswered."

"Then ask me what you please, Headmaster," Chaeus sat back down in his conjured chair and Nessa and Hermione followed, looking expectantly at all of them, "I understand how disorienting this can all be and I will endeavor to put you at ease as much as I can."

"I don't trust him!" Moody jerked out of the arms of the Aurors who were still holding him, "This could be an elaborate ruse from Voldemort. I definitely don't trust anyone with those type of tricks up his sleeve!"

"Of course you don't trust me," Chaeus gave Moody a penetrating stare, "Trust has to be earned but I would hope your ability to deduce logically and with reason will show you the truth for yourself."

"A magic trick doesn't teach me anything other than the fact that you're _clever_."

Chaeus tilted his head as if considering his words before nodding in agreement, "Fair enough but the only reason you reacted to my magic is because of your ancestors oath to mine."

"An imperius could do the same," the dark-skinned auror spoke up and Moody gave him an approving look.

Chaeus turned his gaze to the Auror, "Yes, Hermione told me about the imperius spell you all use. It allows you to subvert another person's will, no?"

The Auror nodded.

"I've introduced myself and my family but I don't know who you all are. Your name."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Mr. Shacklebolt, has anyone ever placed you under the imperius curse?"

A tense moment passed before the other man answered, "No."

"Has any of you been afflicted?"

"I have and it was bloody unpleasant," Moody's eye swiveled around the room as if searching everyone's reaction.

Harry knew he had to have been thinking of Barty Crouch Jr. It was obvious the auror was grizzlied and seasoned, though, so maybe he'd had other experiences, as well. He knew the gross feeling, himself, having experienced it under the fake Moody and while it had been disorienting it wasn't the same.

"Did what just happen to you feel like an imperius?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Moody to gauge his reaction who appeared pensive before looking uncomfortable.

"It didn't feel like an imperius but that still doesn't prove anything."

"It _proves_ that it wasn't an imperius. Your will wasn't taken from you. You were merely adhering to your ancestors oath, which is also _your_ oath."

No one seemed to be able to say anything to that. Those who had experienced the imperius knew that whatever had happened wasn't anything like that and those who hadn't couldn't protest.

"What is this about the inner and higher realms?"

The question came from Bill Weasley who had taken up a protective stance in front of his mother since he'd helped her up from the floor. Despite his protectiveness he didn't seem angry, only curious.

"The higher realms are lands that are separate from these lower lands that we stand on. They are beyond the clouds," Nessa explained in a coaxing and gentle voice.

"Beyond the clouds? Like what muggles call heaven?" Sirius asked.

Nessa's lips twitched in amusement, "It's not heaven, merely a separate society. Although, our comings and goings from the higher realm is what aided that particular legend."

"You live there?" Harry's questioned was aimed at Hermione, "I mean, that's where you're from? The clouds?"

Hermione's face crinkled in that way that he'd always secretly thought was cute.

"It's not the clouds, _per se_. It's more like a floating city. There are many of them all over the world."

"How many?"

This time it was Remus with the curious look.

"Three-hundred seventy-nine," Chaeus said.

"That's more than the countries in the world!" the pink-haired Auror said wide-eyed.

"The world is far larger than you think," Hermione smiled at the woman.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "And you are the leader of these worlds?"

Chaeus's countenance was grim as he quietly stated, "Yes. Although, I wouldn't describe them as _worlds_. They are cities, territories, nations, tribes etc. Just like you have here with different jurisdictions and governments to distinguish you. The difference is they are all separate lands under the sovereignty of the Royal House."

"The Royal House that _you_ are the head of," Dumbledore clarified with a speculative gleam in his eye.

"Don't fall for the shenanigans Albus. This is still a load of tosh to me," Moody said with his in-tact eye trained on Dumbledore while his magical eye stayed fixed on the Grangers.

"Whether they are telling the truth or not we should get Harry settled. I'm sure he's had a trying day so far," Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a concerned once-over, "Honestly, every time I see you, you seem to have gotten thinner."

It seemed that if Mrs. Weasley was unable to make heads or tails of something she would just ignore it. It was apparent to Harry that she was staunchly trying to pretend the Grangers weren't even in the room and that the conversation they were all involved in did not revolve around them. It seemed a unanimous silent decision to ignore the overbearing woman for the moment, as no one responded to her. Harry was fond of the woman, she'd been nothing but kind to him since he'd met her but the last thing he wanted to deal with right now was her special brand of mothering, especially since he still hadn't gotten Hermione's full story. At this rate, he wondered if it would be better if Hermione could tell he and Ron in private later. He would feel infinitely better if it was just the three of them for a while again.

"You know something," McGonagall was staring pensively over her glasses at the headmaster.

"On the contrary, Minerva. I am quite ignorant and am just as surprised as you are."

Minerva's stare went on for a few more moments in pensive suspicion, "Albus, if there is something you know it would be _productive_ to share it with everyone else."

Dumbledore gave her a hard stare that she didn't flinch from before taking a breath, "It is simply conjecture. It is not enough to aid this discussion."

"We don't mind hearing it. Please, share," Nessa waved her hand to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore appeared uncomfortable with the push for him to share information and cleared his throat before speaking, "I may have come across a rare text or two that alluded to something similar when I studied with the Flamels."

"Yes, I remember Hermione saying something after her first year about you having studied with Nicholas and Perenelle. They would, possibly, have an idea. Although, I'm not sure they're aware of us either," Chaeus spoke.

"You know the Flamels?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"I know _of_ them. It was one of our people who aided and guided them in creating the philosopher's stone, something that had been previously lost to time in your world. Now, what is it that you've read?"

Dumbledore appeared startled for a moment, as was everyone else, "Well, there was one text in Nicholas's possession that had been ancient when even he first came across it. At present it would be nearly two-thousand years old or older. He'd spent centuries translating it and still had not fully succeeded but it spoke of a return of an old establishment and people from the clouds. At the time Nicholas wasn't sure if he was translating them properly but if it was, in fact, alluding to..._your_ _kind_ then, I suppose, his translations were more accurate than he thought."

"I'm still not convinced," Moody grumbled.

"The other text was even more obscure and Nicholas had even less success in translating it. There were broken passages about people from above but to be fair there are many ancient texts that speak of the same thing."

Chaeus smiled softly, "They speak of the same thing because they are all alluding to the same thing about the same people. While you all have been restricted down here, we were not up there. We could visit your world with a few restrictions but only a few exceptions were ever made in the reverse."

"This was how Ms. Granger was allowed to attend Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked, still a bit peeved that she'd been duped even if it wasn't for nefarious purposes.

"Yes. She wanted to experience school for a few years in this world just like her father," Nessa cast an accusing but teasing look at her husband who simply smirked unrepentantly, "We weren't happy about it but we both understood that Hermione needed to forge her own path and have her own experiences."

Charlie Weasley cleared his throat, his muscular arms crossed his chest, "I think one question everyone is failing to ask is why."

When the Grangers looked expectantly at him he cleared his throat again and with a puffed out chest continued his questioning.

"If you are some long ago royal family who runs the world," he said this with a shake of his head, "Then why now? The world was separate for a time right? Why have you come out of the shadows now and with Harry, no less. We all know how Voldemort has his eyes set on Harry, especially now after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The timing is very suspicious."

Moody gave Charlie an appraising look, "You should've been an Auror."

Charlie gave Moody a grim smile, "Thanks but I'd rather not spend my days and nights chasing dark wizards and dealing with pedestrian criminal matters. I prefer dragons."

"As for why we're here now and with Harry," Chaeus began, "The oath has ended. The world's are no longer separate. The timing is certainly propitious but not nefarious. Hermione has complained for years about how limited her restrictions are here and Harry's circumstance. It was, simply, number one on our list of things to do."

"And why would _you_ care about Harry's circumstance?" Mrs. Weasley, "Seeing as you've never met him."

"We may not have met Harry before today but he is Hermione's best friend and that alone gives him enough purchase with us," Nessa said softly but firmly to the older woman.

Mrs. Weasley sniffed and raised her head, "Harry should be with people who love and want the best for him."

"I agree. That's one of the many things we hope to accomplish today."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a dubious expression.

"I think that is more a matter of showing and not telling," Chaeus interrupted the two women's silent stand-off, "I would not be mistaken in assuming you are Mrs. Weasley, would I?"

Mrs. Weasley puffed herself up even more at being addressed which provided a bit of a comical look if anyone had been in a laughing mood.

"Yes, I am."

"I would also surmise that the two men standing beside you are your two eldest?"

Mrs. Weasley gave a brief glance at Bill and Charlie, one filled with pride before nodding.

"They are but that's neither here nor there. My family is of no concern to you."

"Au contraire, Madame," he gave that smile again that had the strictest teacher Harry had ever known blushing like a school girl. It seemed to be even worse on Mrs. Weasley as she actually stammered and blinked while blowing out a huff of air at the debilitating sight, "Our two children are also friends and that ties us whether you like it or not."

Mrs. Weasley spluttered some more and her lingering blush began to darken. Before Mrs. Weasley could really wind herself up Chaeus held his hand up.

"Now, as much as I would like to entertain a pointless back and forth with you, this is nothing more than further digression from the reason why we're here," he rose from his conjured throne-like seat and gave them all an imperious glare, "I have given you more than enough explanation as to why my family is here and with Harry in our custody. Time is wasting and I am a very busy man. I have entertained this long enough. Our main purpose for coming here was to speak with Mr. Black," he turned to Sirius, "If you would be amenable Mr. Black, I would like to discuss the matter of your innocence and your legal right to Harry."

"Now, just wait a minute-" Dumbledore stepped forward his face hard.

"No, _Headmaster_, you wait a minute. I have been more than accommodating, kind, and gracious towards you and your soldiers. I am not here for you..._today_. As a parent, though, I have much contention with you over the things that have transpired while my daughter has attended your school. _You_ have not done your job in protecting the children under your charge."

Dumbledore looked so startled at the firm rebuke that he actually stumbled back a bit. Harry saw that Chaeus stood at his full height and was giving Dumbledore a penetrating glare that had him moving out of his line of sight, lest he incites the man's ire himself. There also seemed to be a faint golden glow emanating from him that made him look more formidable.

Chaeus's features softened a bit and he turned back towards Sirius, "Is there somewhere we could speak in private or is everyone here necessary for this conversation?"

Sirius goggled at him a bit before slowly nodding his head, "They're not necessary but I don't mind them being there, unless Harry objects," Sirius looked to Harry expectantly.

"I...well I don't really know everyone here," he stammered.

"Whatever you say to Sirius you can say to me. Harry's practically one of my own," Mrs. Weasley piped up.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Weasley, you are not Harry's mother nor do you have any legal right or say so in his life. His parents left in their will that Sirus be his caregiver so that's who I will direct my attention too."

His tone wasn't rude but his words were little more than a dismissal and Bill and Charlie began bickering quietly with their mother in an effort to calm her down. He decided it was better to keep the peace, at this point his life with the Dursleys had to be an open secret.

"I don't mind if everyone stays," he stated quietly.

"You sure, Harry?" Sirius looked pained again, "We can talk in private if you need."

As much as Harry would have liked that he doubted anything would remain private. Everything about him seemed to always go 'public'. He still smarted at the whole "Heir of Slytherin" nonsense back in second year when people made him out to be the devil himself once it was discovered he was a parseltongue. He was almost certain Dumbledore knew about his life with the Dursleys and who knew how many of the people in this room knew, as well. If he was really and truly through with the Dursleys he would rather get it all out now so that it would be done with. Besides, if Hermione was still by his side knowing how his relatives treated him he could handle everyone else.

"I'm sure. It's okay."

Sirius stared at him for a beat longer as if truly gauging his surety, "We don't have to discuss everything today and if you get uncomfortable just let me know."

Harry was a bit shocked at how mature Sirius was being. It was a side that he had never been acquainted with in his godfather. It helped to ease a few more of his misgivings about the situation.

"Yes, I think that would be best. Details of his days with the Dursleys should be said only once for recording," Chaeus said.

"Recording?" Mrs. Weasley asked dumbfounded.

"The Dursleys are being tried in the High Court for neglect and abuse to their charge. I will need his testimony and a few of his memories to have them properly prosecuted."

That information stunned everyone.

"Neglect and abuse?" Dumbledore frowned, "I highly doubt that Harry's time with the Dursleys was so extreme they need be prosecuted."

Chaeus shrugged, "I won't argue with you but Harry may feel differently. Have you asked him?"

Everyone in the room turned their heads to look at him and he flushed slightly under all of the scrutiny. For a moment he regretted telling Sirius that he was okay with everyone staying then he gathered all of his resolved and squared his shoulders.

"No one's ever asked me about the Dursleys. Not really," he looked closely at Dumbledore, "Did you send me to the Dursleys when I was a baby?"

Dumbledore gave him a soft look that he was coming to realize was his way of being patronizing, "I fail to understand what that has to do wi-"

"Did you take me to the Dursleys or not?"

He was getting real sick of all of the evasiveness when it came to Dumbledore. Obviously the man knew way more about him and this Voldemort situation than he was willing to let on and it was slowly starting to drive him mad. Why was all the secrecy necessary?

Dumbledore's face turned grave, "I did."

"As did I. I was there that night. We left you in a bundle of blankets on their doorstep," McGonagall had a pinched and sorrowful look on her face, "I didn't want too. I told Albus that they weren't the right sort to raise you. I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry swallowed heavily, "So, you just left me there and forgot about me? Why did no one think to check up on me?"

A long uncomfortable silence passed before Dumbledore spoke up, "I had Arabella Figg staying across the street to watch over you, Harry. She's a squib."

Harry turned a confused gaze to Dumbledore, "You had a squib to watch over me? Why not just have me left with her instead?"

"It was necessary that you stay with blood relatives."

"_Why_?"

"I'd like to know that as well," Sirius looked pointedly at Dumbledore, "There were certainly better people to leave him with while I _languished_ in Azkaban."

"Because blood relatives were the safest option for you Harry. It was a place that Voldemort nor his ilk had any access to. Although, I regret the necessity of it, I do not regret trying to keep you safe."

Harry pondered Dumbledore's words and the grave look he was giving him. It was obvious he seemed a bit crestfallen about how the Dursleys treated him but not enough to have made things better for him. He seemed completely resolute in his decision and inability to share more. It was like encountering a never-ending brick wall. Whatever information Dumbledore had he was determined to keep to himself. It was something that was continuing to infuriate him.

"That doesn't make any sense," Sirius dragged a tired hand across his face, obviously fed up with the roundabout conversations that Dumbledore provided.

"I don't want to argue with you Sirius. I have my reasons."

"And I deserve to know those reasons. Harry deserves to know those reasons!"

"And he will," Dumbledore peered over his glasses at him and gave what he guessed was supposed to be a reassuring look, "In time."

"We don't have time, Albus! I've wasted nearly thirteen years of it in Azkaban! And another year hiding out in a damn cave because there's no fucking justice to be done around here!"

Harry blinked in shock at his godfather. He'd never seen him so angry and worked up. Sirius was always putting on a genial front that he felt was to cover up his anger and madness. It was finally starting to slip out. Harry wasn't sure if it was something he wanted to witness but he had a feeling that Sirius _needed_ to speak his mind.

"I understand that you're upset Sirius. What happened to you was wr-," Dumbledore tried to speak.

"I don't give a damn about me! This is about Harry. He has a power hungry snake-faced bastard and his minions after him and you expect me to sit on my arse and wait until you feel charitable enough to share information?"

Dumbledore's eyes hardened and the lines in his face smoothed out until he resembled stone.

"That will be enough, Sirius!" Dumbledore's tone was finite. The elder wizard had clearly reached his limit of patience with the younger man, "Harry is in no immediate danger and I will do everything in my power for it to remain that way."

Sirius gave a bitter mocking laugh, "He was in no _immediate_ danger at Hogwarts, right? He was nearly killed just a few weeks ago, portkeyed right out of your school directly under your nose! How am I supposed to trust you or anyone else to keep him safe?"

"And how, exactly, do you propose to protect him Sirius? You are on the run. If anyone at the Ministry so much as suspects your presence _anywhere_ aurors will descend on you and, rest-assured, that they will be accompanied by dementors. You will do more harm than good trying to protect Harry."

Sirius took a step forward his eyes burning with anger and indignation.

"He's _my_ godson. I took a oath when I signed up as his godfather. It is my duty to protect him. I will do that with my life. You may be the savior of the wizarding world but you don't have the right to dictate to me how I deal with my duties concerning my godson!"

Sirius's roaring words were met with silence as he and Dumbledore continued to stare each other down. It was odd, frightening, and a bit pleasing to watch the scene. Harry had never seen Dumbledore's authority challenged so much by anyone. On one hand, Dumbledore was this almost god-like benevolent figure who he looked up to and on the other he could feel his godfather's sorrow and frustration. He just wanted the truth of it so that he could protect his friends going forward.

"If I may?"

Chaeus's voice broke through the heavy silence and everyone turned to look at him once more.

"It's obvious that the Headmaster is not ready to divulge certain information. He may have good reasons or no but pressing the issue at this moment seems fruitless. I propose we deal with smaller matters and work our way up. The first being; declaring your innocence so that you are no longer regarded as a fugitive."

Dumbledore's stance relaxed a bit, "Which brings me back to the point I was making. As long as Pettigrew is loose Sirius's hands are tied and there is not much he can do. We have no other way of proving his innocence."

Sirius turned an angry gaze back towards Dumbledore and opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by Chaeus.

"That is no longer true."

Sirius's head swiveled back towards Chaeus so fast that Harry wondered if he got whiplash.

"Pardon?" Sirius asked his eyes turning almost maniacal with interest, "What do you mean it's no longer true?"

"To expedite time I sent an emissary to your Ministry. He explained to them a bunch of legalese and jargon I won't go into but the summation of it all was a bit of what I've told you today. Every other government in the world will be given the same missives. Essentially, your government is no longer and the Royal House will be serving as de facto going forward. One of the first claims made was to the innocence of Sirius Black," Sirius made a choking noise but Chaeus continued, "This would have been a longer legal quandary involving due process but Sirius was never even originally tried so even under your law it was forfeit for him to be imprisoned in the first place. As of two days ago you were proclaimed innocent and they should have already informed all of their law enforcers. I believe you call them aurors? Since it has not been reported in your news I am assuming that they are bitter with their new position and refused to inform you and the public at large."

Everyone was silent for a moment and Harry's heart swelled in his chest with a feeling he'd first become acquainted with when the Dursleys fireplace exploded with dozens of Hogwarts letters.

"Are you...," Sirius took a moment to draw in a huge breath, "Are you serious? Are you...Do you mean what you just said? I'm...I can..."

Chaeus gave Sirius a wide grin.

"You, Sirius Black, by might and right of the Royal House are hereby declared innocent on the testimony of the Heir Apparent Hermione," a royal blue and golden light spread from Chaeus to cover Sirius, "Your imprisonment was unjustified and without due cause or process. Your name is once again pure of the association to the murder of James and Lily Potter. You will no longer be known as a fugitive but as a man wrongly accused and made to suffer for a crime he did not commit. I will ensure that your government, before their total ablution, will do everything in their power to reimburse you of any suffering. You are also free to accuse those who you feel wrongly convicted you."

Sirius stood gaping like a fish but Kingsley interrupted the moment looking suspicious.

"Me and Tonks are aurors," he pointed to the lady with the bubble-gum hair, "Neither of us have heard anything about Sirius being declared innocent. We would have told him."

"Then your Ministry is just as petty and ignorant as I presumed. I suppose they are dragging their feet with reluctance but no matter my word is law."

"Not to me," Kingsley glared at Chaeus.

"Wait," Tonks said placing a hand on Kingsley's arm, "Remember how Scrimgeour has been in non-stop meetings the last two days? Fudge has been looking both as pale as a ghost and as a red as a tomato. I thought it was just about You-Know-Who but..."

"In all likelihood it _is_ about Voldemort," Moody stepped in, "I for one am not buying a second of this nonsense."

"But-" Tonks stammered.

"Now we're supposed to believe you're above the Ministry and have _all_ authority?" Moody rolled his non-magical eye, "What you speak is nothing but pure nonsense and quite frankly I tire of it. Albus if you want to continue this nonsensical farce then so be it but I'd rather detain them and let the Ministry handle the rest."

Moody, quick as a flash, held his wand in his hand pointed at Chaeus who still stood calmly.

"Trying to attack me will only hurt yourself Mr. Alastor."

"Moody," Moody growled, "No one calls me Alastor but friends and you will never be that. Hell, I prefer you not call me anything. It's obvious you're in league with Voldemort and if Albus doesn't want to deem you as a threat then I damn sure will!"

"Why don't I set your mind at ease by summoning your leader Mr. Moody?"

Moody glared suspiciously at Chaeus for a long moment.

"My leader?"

"Your Minister of Magic. I believe his name is Cornelius Fudge. He should be able to vouch for everything I am saying. He has bade to co-operate. He should tell you everything I've told you today."

"That sounds reasonable enough," Remus added in what Harry had come to call his teacher voice, "Albus, usually, has Fudge's ear directly. Why don't you floo call him Albus?"

"Me and the Minister are not on the best of terms at present, Remus. I doubt he would find time to speak with me, today."

"I think you should, at least, try Albus. Honestly, it's the only way _I_ would believe any of this," Mrs. Weasley added.

Dumbledore appeared unsure for a moment before briefly nodding his head and striding over to the enormous fireplace. He turned back to them for a moment as if to say something else before decisively turning towards the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Minister's Office!"

Dumbledore stuck his head into the fireplace and everyone watched intently for the next move. What had to have been only minutes later but what felt like a lifetime to Harry, Dumbledore pulled away and stepped back. He casually brushed what little soot was on his robes before addressing them.

"As I suspected the Minister claims he is too _busy_ to converse with us directly but," Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked over his glasses at the Grangers, "It seems that Cornelius does indeed vouch for your story."

Everyone, including Moody looked completely gobsmacked for a moment before everyone seemed to be talking all at once. Amidst the commotion, Harry sidled up next to Hermione.

"This isn't turning out well, is it?" he whispered to her.

"Actually, it's going much better than I thought it would," she stated in that prim way that always made him smile.

He blinked at her in surprise, "This is _better_?"

She gave a tinkling laugh that he was sure had to be a giggle but giggle seemed such an unrefined word for Hermione, "Would you prefer a light show with wands?"

"No, but it seemed like it was going that way for a moment."

"I think everything will work out okay."

Indeed, she still looked very calm and relaxed despite the fact that everyone in the room seemed to be arguing sans them and her parents. In fact, he'd never seen her so relaxed. It was as if an entire weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She looked more carefree than he'd ever remembered.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. I do. You just have to start trusting it," she locked eyes with him and he felt his face grow warm at the intense look in her eyes, "I'm not saying that from this day forward it'll all be easy but it won't be like it was before. You'll be surrounded by people who love you. People who _want_ you."

He felt that curious feeling welling up in his chest again, the same one from earlier when she'd said the same thing. It was a feeling of bone deep gratitude. He, honestly, could not say where he would be without Hermione. Probably dead. Her presence in his life had made so much of an impact that he could never see himself without her. He couldn't believe that it had been staring him in the face so long and he'd only just realized it in this moment. She was, not only, the greatest person he knew but the best friend he had. All this past year he'd been bemoaning the loss of Ron's friendship and completely ignoring hers.

He wasn't even sure where their friendship began or ended. He just knew that it was irrevocably intertwined. He made a silent vow to himself that he would never let anything stand in the way of their friendship. It was time he started prioritizing the things that mattered. As far as prioritization went Hermione was the top of his list. Her continued unwavering unfailing support would not go unrecognized or unappreciated any longer.

For the first time in his life he did something he had never done before. He could blame it on the overwrought emotions of the day so far. He could blame it on the fact that it was simply overdue. The truth was there was nothing he wanted more in this moment than to hold Hermione in his arms. So he did. He grabbed her gently and pulled her into his arms for the first time and clung to her tightly. He could feel the shock of his actions in her stiff form but after a second she relaxed and hugged him back just as tightly.

He'd received many hugs from Hermione over the years and a few from Mrs. Weasley but he'd never initiated them. This was his first and if giving hugs felt _this_ good, he would soon grow addicted. It was only after he noticed how soft Hermione's hair was and how sweet it smelled that he felt his body growing warm and slowly started to pull away. At that point, he noticed that the commotion in the room had ceased and everyone was staring at them.

"Has everything been worked out?" Hermione asked the quiet room.

"As much as it can be with this group," her father answered back.

"I still don't trust you," Moody still had his wand gripped in his hand but it rested at his side.

"That's fine. I don't trust you either," Chaeus nodded towards Moody.

Moody looked absolutely shocked at that, so much so Harry almost laughed out loud. It was obvious that Moody was always the skeptical one and he wasn't used to others finding him to be distrustful.

"Although, I do appreciate your paranoia. It's a necessary evil in your line of work and I respect that but I'm not your enemy. You should hope that you never make an enemy out of me."

Chaeus's words left a somber atmosphere. It seemed everyone was of the understanding that the Grangers were telling the truth even if they didn't want to believe it. None of their authority figures, mainly Dumbledore and Fudge, were contesting their identity. Even if they wanted to further argue they, currently, didn't have a foot to stand on.

Sirius cleared his throat, "So, what happens next? I mean...with me being free..."

Sirius looked so lost just then. His eyes were bright and glittering and he didn't seem to know where to look.

"Whatever you want to happen. You will not be harassed by your law enforcement anymore so you need not hide but..." Nessa's voice trailed off.

Harry saw Hermione practically bouncing on the heel of her feet with contained excitement beside him.

Sirius's eyes found hers and silently implored her to continue, "But?"

Nessa looked to Hermione's anxious face and smiled softly. Chaeus shook his head slightly at Hermione.

"Nessa, please make the offer before Hermione explodes."

Nessa laughed softly as Hermione pouted a bit at her father while trying to suppress a grin.

"Despite our rough introductions our family welcomes you to our home. We would be happy to have you visit and Hermione would be ecstatic, of course," she gave a teasing glance to Hermione.

"Please say you will Harry?"

Hermione stared up at him with wide puppy dog eyes that he'd _never_ seen before. It was probably a good thing because there was no way he could say no to her with those wide doe eyes staring up at him so earnestly. And when did he start to get taller than her, anyway?

"I-I'd love to visit your home, Hermione."

She gave a very un-Hermione like squeal and practically leaped into his arms. In his own jubilation he held her and spun her around, this time not caring that the others were watching.

"You sure you want us in your home?"

Sirius's oddly self-conscious question had him releasing Hermione and looking to his godfather who still looked like he was in a state of shock.

"We would be honored," Chaeus lay his right palm over his heart as a sign of his sincerity.

Sirius cleared his throat again and seemed to compose himself as he reached for Chaeus's hand, "Then, I and my godson would be honored to visit your home."

"Are you sure about this Sirius? Albus, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean having Harry go off to parts unknown with people we don't know..." Mrs. Weasley was giving Harry and Sirius worried looks.

"The invitation extends to you and your family as well, Mrs. Weasley. If you are truly concerned for Harry's well-being then why don't you accompany him? There is more than enough room for everyone."

"I-I...well...that's just..." Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to have a good enough rebuttal or refusal to that.

"You are inviting us to your home..._in_ _the_ _clouds_?" Bill asked.

"More or less," Chaeus said.

"And we will be allowed to return?" Charlie asked with just a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Chaeus's brows rose, "I'm certainly not kidnapping you all. You will be free to leave at your leisure. You have my word on that and a vow if necessary."

"I think a vow _will_ be necessary, if you don't mind," Bill stepped forward.

"As you wish," Chaeus raised his right hand palm up in the air, "I, nor anyone under my purview will restrict you from leaving my property, unless it be for a good reason."

An aqua colored light enveloped him before fazing out.

"I'm not sure I like those choice of words," Bill stated, looking uneasy.

"I'm a leader and leaders can not make statements regarding absolute acts. Something could happen where it might be considered dangerous for you to leave or you may do something to harm my family and I could refuse you to leave on those grounds. It would be irresponsible for me to make a vow in which you and you alone would have all of the power and say so. I do not intend to harm you or your family. If I did I would not need to whisk you away to parts unknown for that to happen."

Bill still looked uneasy.

"I am trusting that you will compose yourself well enough not to outright harm me and my family and I would ask that you do the same. Hermione has never given me the impression that you are a bunch of marauding savages and I would hope that she has not given you the impression that _we_ are."

Bill cast a glance at Hermione, "No, she hasn't but surely you understand how odd this situation is."

Nessa nodded, "We do. We understand fully. We don't expect or require your immediate acceptance but I think in these coming days we can build enough of a camaraderie between us for the children's sake."

That was directed towards Mrs. Weasley who looked contemplative but unsure.

"I think we should go," Charlie spoke up to the shock of his brother and mother, "It will give us a better idea of what's going on and exactly who it is we're dealing with."

Bill shook his head and muttered, "You deal with dragons for a living."

Charlie gave him a confused look, "_So_, what does that mean?"

Bill sighed as if he had to explain something complicated to a small child, "You're used to throwing yourself into dangerous situations and hoping for the best."

Kingsley scoffed, "I would say that aptly describes any Gryffindor."

Several Gryffindors in the room glared at him but he raised his head, the right side of his mouth turned up as if he was fighting a smile.

"That's rich coming from a curse-breaker. You're line of work is just as dangerous, if not more so than mine," Charlie gave Bill an irritated look.

Bill shook his head, "Curse-breaking requires contemplation and strategies. I don't just run up to a cursed object and try to wrangle it. It requires _finesse_."

"Of course, I forgot. Curse-breaking requires the smartest and most savvy of individuals. However could I hope to compete with your awesome decision making skills?" Charlie's voice with dripping with sarcasm and irritation.

"That's quite enough, boys," Mrs. Weasley stated, "I guess I will have to see what Arthur says about this. He has a job, you know. We can't just go traipsing off into nowhere on a whim."

"I will be more than happy to accommodate you and your family for the time off," Chaeus held his hand up as Mrs. Weasley immediately began to protest, "Please, this is something my daughter has dreamed of for years. She's wanted to invite you and your family since the moment she befriended you."

Harry watched Hermione's cheeks flush as she gazed uncertainly at the Weasley matriarch.

Mrs. Weasley gave a huff but Harry could tell she was caving in, "My family does not need your charity, Mr. Granger, _if_ that's even your real name."

Hermione's father gave Mrs. Weasley a beguiling smile, "I have given you my name, madame, feel free to use it."

Once again Mrs. Weasley seemed to be flustered by Hermione's father. Charlie gave a long-suffering sigh at his mother's imitation of a blushing schoolgirl.

"I'll go get dad and everyone else."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth as if to protest but Charlie had quickly made his way out of the room and she was left gaping.

"I hope that settles any further disagreements for the day, at least?" Chaeus asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Sirius mumble still looking dazed.

Hermione moved over to Remus who looked almost as lost as Sirius.

"Professor, I was hoping you would come with us too."

"Me? I-" Remus glanced at Hermione's parents before turning pale, "You told them what I am?"

Nessa cleared her throat and smiled warmly at Remus, "We are very much aware of your lupine status. You need not worry about that."

"I'm sorry I can't accept it's too dangerous," Remus hurriedly spoke.

"Professor, please," Hermione's back was to him but he was almost certain from the look on Remus's face that she was pulling the same puppy dog expression, "You aren't any danger to us. We have things in place to prevent that."

Remus blinked down at her, "You do? How?"

"Well, you'll just have to come to find out. Oh, won't you? Please?"

Remus gave Hermione a pained expression before looking to her parents then to Sirius.

"Come on, mate. What could it hurt? If they can accept an ex-fugitive, a werewolf should be a walk in the park."

Remus glared at Sirius, "That is _not_ the same thing, Padfoot. I'm a danger to everyone around me."

"You will not be a danger to us, I can assure you Professor Lupin," Chaeus said, "And there is something in our home that Hermione would like to share with you, if you are amenable to it."

Remus looked back at Hermione, "What?"

She shook her head at him, "You'll see Professor but first you have to actually _come_."

Harry was curious himself. It seemed the Grangers had a lot of surprises and it was only the first day. He was actually starting to get excited at the idea of visiting Hermione's home. He'd never been to any home outside of the Dursleys other than the Burrow and Hogwarts. It also felt good to know that someone _wanted_ him at their house. The Weasleys were always very welcoming but he'd always ended up there in extreme circumstances outside of visiting for the Quidditch World Cup last year.

Remus dragged a nervous hand through his hair, "If you insist but I still feel I should stay here. It'll be safer."

"Thanks so much, Professor!" Hermione practically squealed while clapping her hands, "You won't regret it. I promise you!"

Remus smiled in bemusement at Hermione's enthusiasm despite still looking uncomfortable about accompanying them.

"How long will we be staying?" Sirius asked Chaeus.

Chaeus tilted his head in thought, "You're welcome to stay as long as you like but I definitely need you and Harry there for the duration of the Dursley's trial."

"You are honestly trying them for crimes against Harry?" McGonagall asked in surprise.

"Yes.. I am. They admitted to enough today that would give them twenty years at the least."

"Twenty years?!" Dumbledore looked flummoxed at the thought.

"Yes," Chaeus said grimly, "I could sentence them now and deaden the entire situation but I will leave that to Harry's discretion. If he wants full retribution for what they've done to him then we will go with the full trial."

Everyone turned again to stare at Harry much to his consternation.

"You don't have to decide now, Harry," Nessa reassured him, "Take a few days to think it over. Talk with your godfather about what you think may be best for you."

"If they've treated him as bad as I think then I prefer a full trial. They deserve the worst for what they've done," Sirius growled.

"I agree," Chaeus shared a hard look with Sirius, "But it's not up to us. It should be Harry's decision on how to proceed. I will honor it."

"If Harry was abused by his relatives then it should be up to the Muggle legal system to handle it or even the Ministry. Not _you_," Kingsley said a bit derisively.

"The _muggle_ legal system as well as the Ministry are both in the process of being dissolved, as we speak. All of the world governments will be entering moribund and will act as such until everything has been officially revived back to its original state. They won't have the power or the say-so to avenge one boy of his suffering."

Sirius gave a scornful snort, "As if the Ministry would give a damn about a child being abused, especially Harry. Have you been reading what the Prophet's been writing about him these last few weeks?"

"_I _have," Hermione practically snarled, "It's just as I said it would be, Harry. They've decided they would rather you be the delusional school-boy after more fame than you can handle, rather than face the truth about Voldemort returning."

They both ignored the shivers and gasps that rolled through the room at the way she practically spat the name. Harry hadn't had any access to the papers but he wasn't surprised in the least. When it came to anything remotely dangerous people liked to bury their heads under the sand or in this instance bury _his_ head under the sand so that he didn't tell them things they didn't want to hear.

"Unfortunately, Cornelius has decided that the public should not be aware of what's going on," Dumbledore sighed, "It's why we are currently at odds. He feels that everyone would panic."

"Fudge is only interested in covering his own arse," Sirius said in disgust, "I remember when he was just an undersecretary pencil pusher kissing up to my parents. He's also the weasel that gave Malfoy an excuse to avoid Azkaban."

Harry noticed, once again, that the Grangers all shared looks with one another but said nothing. He wondered if he should even continue to refer to them as 'the Grangers' since, technically, it didn't seem to be their real name.

"Fudge is problematic in his own way but he can be useful every once in a while," Dumbledore added.

"He's not bloody being useful now," Sirius clenched his fist in frustration, "People should be getting prepared, protecting themselves. They're all just sitting ducks. He could strike at any moment and no one would know."

Tonks had been eyeing Chaeus throughout the discussion and chose that moment to speak up, "If you're some almighty King why don't _you_ do something about Voldemort?"

Everyone paused and then slowly turned to Chaeus who looked nonplussed. He gave that elegant shrug that Harry was starting to note him for.

"I'm sure Voldemort will be just one of many problems that I will have to deal with."

Moody scoffed, "You speak as if Voldemort is just some minuscule thing you'll have to deal with. He may be a thing but he sure as hell ain't minuscule. Not that I trust you're a flippin' king anyhow."

"He is a terrorist localized in the U.K. There are far bigger threats in the world that I'll have to contend with in the coming days. From where I'm standing he is but an ant," noticing everyone's wide eyes he continued, "That's not to diminish the trouble he's wrought but there is a world outside of your country and many more problems greater and smaller than your own."

Everyone seemed to ruminate on his words. He'd never thought of Voldemort as some minor threat. Of course, if he looked at it from a world-wide view, he guessed he did seem small in comparison to other things. But if Voldemort ever gained power over Britain, he could try to spread his influence and _that_ would definitely be a threat to the world.

"Besides, I have already promised Hermione to do what I can to rid you of this pestilence."

He was shocked to hear a snort come from McGonagall's area of the room and when he eyed her she appeared to be holding in laughter.

"That is one way to describe him, although, I've never heard anyone use that term before."

Chaeus gave her a grin that had her blushing once more to Harry's utter astonishment, "If the shoe fits madame, he will certainly wear it."

McGonagall pursed her lips in a weak effort to compose herself, "I have a feeling that if you had ever been a student at Hogwarts I may have had to retire early."

"Really, Minnie?" Sirius feigned offense, "I would have thought me, James, and Remus would have earned that honor."

Harry noted the deliberate exclusion of Pettigrew's name.

McGonagall pursed her lips further but her eyes sparkled a bit, "You marauders always were a bit full of yourselves."

"You truly wound us, Minnie," Remus placed his hand over his heart and gave McGonagall a playful frown.

"And I really wish you two would retire that _ridiculous_ name," she gave them both a stern look that they only repaid with big grins.

Before McGonagall could further admonish Sirius and Remus, Charlie waltzed back through with the remaining Weasleys trotting behind him. When Arthur Weasley swept into the room he looked at them all wide-eyed.

"My! Charlie said that there was a bit of commotion happening. It's nothing too horrible, I hope?"

Bill gave his brother a disapproving look, "You didn't tell him what's going on?"

Charlie didn't glance Bill's way but Harry saw his jaw tighten, "I thought it would be quicker to get them all here and explain at once."

Chaeus nodded towards Charlie, "An expedient idea."

Charlie nodded back and completely ignored his older sibling who seemed to be a bit miffed at the slight.

"Harry? Hermione?!"

Harry watched Ron's bewildered face as he came into he room staring wide-eyed at everyone there.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said a bit weakly but with a genuine smile.

Ron crossed the room to where he and Hermione stood, his eyes full of questions. He motioned to Hermione's parents.

"Who are they?" Ron spoke in a loud whisper that had Hermione rolling her eyes.

"_They_ are my parents, Ronald."

Ron's eyes widened again looking back and forth between her parents and her as if marking the similarities and differences.

"Oh ho mate! Didn't think you'd ever get rescued from the muggles!"

Harry turned to see a grinning Fred. He knew it was Fred because he and George were currently sporting shirts that each said, 'I'm George!' and 'I'm Fred!', respectively.

"Hi, Fred. Hi George," he waved to them both.

The last to enter was Ginny who couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Hermione's parents. Hermione stepped forward and motioned from her parents to the newcomers.

"Mama, Daddy, this is Ron, Arthur, Fred and George, and Ginny."

There was a bit of handshaking and 'how are yous' bandied about until Ginny spoke up.

"Hermione, why are you talking like that?"

Hermione gave the younger girl a small smile, "It's a bit of a long story and why me and my parents are here today."

"Is it about what happened on the train?" Ron asked eyeing her regal attire.

"Yes, Ron. Although, that's just a piece of it."

"Prepare to have your mind blown, Ron," Harry told him with a grin.

The next thirty minutes or so were spent explaining to the remaining Weasleys everything that had happened thus far as well as their invitation to the Granger's home. They all sat in various states of bewilderment as they eyed the Granger family.

"So, we're off to the clouds, yeah?" George said with a big grin.

The twins seemed to be handling the news better than anyone else. Ginny kept glancing at the Grangers and blushing. Ron was rigid in his seat with a flushed face and seemed too nervous to look in Hermione's direction. Mr. Weasley was conversing with his wife and they seemed to be going back and forth on whether or not they should go anywhere with the two strangers who'd appointed themselves as authority figures out of nowhere. Mr. Weasley had explained to them with a sorrowful tinge to his voice that Percy had refused to come as he wanted to be there to help the Minister's office avert some secret crisis that had occurred. He was absolutely flummoxed to learn that the 'secret crisis' was now standing in Grimmauld Place.

"Just to be sure. This invitation extends only to the Weasleys, Remus, and Sirius?" Kingsley asked the Grangers.

"You are all welcome but judging by our conversation thus far, I doubt the rest of you would be interested in going," Chaeus gave them all knowing looks.

"No offense meant to you and your wife but I think it would be prudent for at least two members of the Order to accompany you all. It will certainly set my mind at ease," McGonagall offered.

"What are me and Remus?" Sirius asked sending an insulted look McGonagall's way.

McGonagall payed his offense no mind, "You and Remus are a bit closer to the situation. I would prefer someone with a bit more objectivity to go."

"I agree. Someone should keep their eyes on this lot," Moody motioned to the Grangers.

"I believe that is an excellent idea, Minerva," Dumbledore nodded to her, "Unfortunately, my duties as Headmaster and Chief of the Wizengamot bid me stay here. Voldemort's return has garnered my full attention."

Harry vaguely wondered what duties a Headmaster had in the summer. He also wondered what the 'Order' was.

"Why don't Kingsley and Tonks go? They're both Aurors. They could help defending, if necessary," Remus asked.

Kingsley and Tonks both shared uncomfortable looks.

"I'm not sure if Scrimgeour would allow us to leave. He's been on a tear lately and overly paranoid. I'm not sure if it's Voldemort or _these_ guys that's caused it but we barely had time to stop by today," Tonks explained.

"Why don't you go Moody? After Dumbledore, I trust your word the most," Kingsley stated.

Moody's face twisted into something unpleasant, "Sure, they'll take me up into the clouds and you'll never hear from me again. Probably some demented prison they have awaiting us all."

The Grangers seemed to politely ignore that accusation and Chaeus turned to McGonogall, "What about you madame? Surely, your duties as a Professor and Deputy to the Headmaster are put somewhat on pause in the summer. Your schedule shouldn't be too shaken up if you come and I can tell by looking at you that you are quite the formidable witch. "

To McGonagall's credit she didn't stutter in the manner of Mrs. Weasley but her cheeks did bloom well enough to give everyone in the room an idea of the beauty she may have held in her youth.

"I do not appreciate flattery, young man."

Chaeus tilted his head back and gave another disarming smile, "It's not flattery if it's truth, madame. Not to mention, Hermione has regaled me with tales about her favorite professor and how powerful a witch she is. If my family needs one of your Order to keep us in line," Harry was amazed at how serious he made that cheeky statement, "Then, I would cast my vote to you. I would enjoy your reprimand more than any other."

Nessa gave her husband a playful glare, "Forgive my incorrigible husband, professor. Although, I would agree with him. You seem to be one of the most sensible here and I would be honored to welcome you to our home."

McGonagall looked more pleased than Harry had ever seen her, although, she appeared to be trying to hide the fact. She turned an inquisitive eye on Hermione who was watching her expectantly.

"I suppose I could spare a few days," Chaeus grinned triumphantly, "But _only_ a few days. I have much preparing to do for the coming year and my duties to the Order won't wait, either."

"Excuse me?" Harry got everyone's attention, "But what, exactly, is the Order?"

Hermione shot him a grateful look and he smiled at her knowing she had probably been just as bursting with curiosity. Maybe, even more so.

"Confidential lad," Moody groused.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "How confidential can it be _now_? He's standing in the Orders Headquarters," Sirius eyed he and Hermione, "The Order of the Phoenix is an organization created by Dumbledore in the first war. We're basically the final frontier against Voldemort."

Harry took in this information quietly, "Were my parents in the Order?"

"Yes, they were," Dumbledore informed him, "They were brave and fierce fighters, Harry. You would have been proud to see them in action."

That information caused something to constrict in his heart. That pang he felt whenever he saw other children with their parents grew exponentially. It was like an old wound that flared up occasionally and he viciously forced it back down into submission. This was no time to reminisce on what could have been, no matter how much he wanted too.

"Well, I believe that settles it. We have six or seven members of the Order going? I'm assuming the children have not been inducted yet?" Chaeus eyed the younger Weasleys.

"No," George said a bit petulantly.

Dumbledore eyed Chaeus closely, "I find that you have a disturbing level of understanding as to how we operate. Should I be worried?"

Chaeus gave Dumbledore a considering look, "As long as your intentions are true, so too will mine."

Harry wasn't sure to make of that cryptic remark but was a bit distracted with how uncomfortable Ron was looking. He looked constipated.

"You alright, mate?" he asked him quietly when the adults in the room began to converse about the future trip.

"Huh?" Ron looked up at him from his perch on the edge of the long couch that sat in the center of the room.

"You look...," he didn't want to actually _tell_ him he looked constipated, "uh...anxious."

Ron's face screwed up in confusion at that word, "Yeah, I guess that's one way to describe it."

Ron cast another forlorn glance at Hermione, something he'd been doing since he came in the room. Harry wasn't sure why. He thought back to he and Hermione's conversation in the carriage. Maybe Ron was upset about finding out who Hermione really was. He hoped it didn't turn into a big argument like they'd had about Krum or worse, the whole Crookshanks eats Scabbers episode. He still shivered in disgust at the thought that Ron's rat had been Pettigrew all along.

"Don't be too angry at her, mate. I'm not happy about her keeping her identity a secret but I can understand why she couldn't tell us."

Ron eyed him for a moment as if he had no clue what he was talking about before slowly nodding his head.

"Yeah, sure. She definitely should've told us."

But Ron's words held no commitment or fire and he still cast Hermione surreptitious glances every few seconds.

"Surely, you don't mean that we go right this instant?" McGonagall asked in shock, interrupting his thoughts on Ron.

"I'm afraid so. I have many commitments to get back too. As much as I would like to give you all more time to think things over...my hands are a bit tied," Chaeus said apologetically.

"Well, I'm hardly prepared to leave just this moment. I will need to retrieve a few of my things."

"If you can do so expediently I would ask that you do so now, madame," Chaeus turned to eye everyone else, "I would ask the rest of you who are coming to do the same. Time is one thing I do not seem to be in abundance of."

That spurred a large commotion where everyone began to move while discussing what they would take. Harry watched the Weasleys scramble about before disappearing through the archway to the hall. Remus and Sirius exited the room too with McGonagall in tow who sounded like she was lecturing them about something. Moody stomped over to Dumbledore and they began to whisper quietly to one another. Harry turned away when he noticed that Moody's magical eye was still fixed on him and the Grangers despite the fact that the rest of him wasn't even looking in their direction.

"Um, Mr. Granger?" Harry beseeched Hermione's father, "Will it really be that easy? With my relatives, I mean?" he sucked in a breath, "I mean, with them going to trial?"

Chaeus gave Harry a kind look, "It will really be that easy. The trial is merely a formality at this point. Something that I'm adhering to for the sake of fairness even though they don't deserve any."

Harry swallowed heavily at that.

"Thank you sir. If I ever forget to do it in the future. Thank you."

Chaeus smiled softly at him before looking at Hermione, "I'm afraid I can't take the credit, Harry. It is Hermione you should be thanking. She is the one who set all of this in motion."

Hermione shook her head at him, "You don't have to thank me, Harry."

He opened his mouth to thoroughly disabuse her of that notion but was interrupted by the Weasleys making their way, noisily, into the room.

"I think we're all set, Your Highnesses," George grinned widely at the Grangers.

"You know, I always knew you were a princess, Hermione. I mean, the way you strut around Hogwarts was certainly proof enough!" Fred jumped in.

George's grin turned mischievous, "Hmmm. Now that I think about it, the way she bosses everyone around too. We should've seen this sooner!"

Hermione groaned at the two of them while Harry snickered, "I am _not_ bossy!"

"You kind of are, Hermione," Ginny said with a warbling grin.

Hermione sent her a scathing look of betrayal but her grin won through and she shrugged.

"Maybe I am, just a little bit."

"As well you should be, _Princess_ _Hermione_," Fred made an elaborate show of bowing to Hermione who simply rolled her eyes.

"You two are absolutely impossible."

"We try!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Boys! Must you be so loud?"

The irony of Mrs. Weasley making this statement was that she was just as loud. Harry tried to hold in his snickers. He felt lighter than he had in ages.

"Well, I believe me and my brood are packed up," Mr. Weasley packed his pockets and Harry guessed that all of their luggage had been shrunk, "Now, you are sure that this won't put you out any? My family can be a bit of a handful."

"Your family will be just fine, Mr. Weasley," Nessa assured him with a soft smile that had the older man blushing and Mrs. Weasley casting suspicious glances between the two, "We have more than enough room to accommodate you all and you needn't worry about the time off. We'll make sure everything is handled."

Mr. Weasley was still blushing, although, Harry felt it had more to do with the mention of money than Mrs. Granger's beauty at that point.

"If we're going to be staying at your home, then I insist you call me Arthur."

"Only if you call me, Nessa."

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips and made no move to extend the courtesy to herself. Remus and Sirius came trailing in at that point taking in everyone else in the room.

"Are we all accounted for?" Sirius asked.

"Professor McGonagall hasn't returned yet," Hermione answered.

"I still think this is a bloody terrible idea. You all might not make it back," Moody glared at them all with his magical eye.

"As much as I would like to say Alastor is being paranoid, I believe his statement has merit. Even though the Minister has vouched for you, we still are not completely assured that you are not a threat to us," Dumbledore looked grave as he spoke.

Harry noticed that Dumbledore kept one hand in his robes and he wondered if the elder wizard was palming his wand.

"You are always welcome to accompany us if you have too many misgivings, Headmaster."

Dumbledore leveled his gazed on Chaeus and they stared at each other for a long moment.

"If it eases your mind," Nessa raised a brow, "Surely, we can find a way for you to keep in contact with your Order members?"

Remus nodded, "There is a way."

He didn't elaborate and the Grangers didn't press him.

"Well, then, that's settled," Chaeus lifted his head as McGonagall strode into the room, "Just so we are understood, the Weasleys minus one, Mr. Black, Professor Lupin, Harry, and Professor McGonagall are all coming and accounted for?"

Everyone shuffled around a bit nervously, making sure that everyone was present. Harry could tell that no one really knew what to expect and if they were really being fool-hardy by following strangers into parts unknown. Considering his life so far, it would probably be one of the least dangerous adventures he'd embarked on. Or so he hoped. He need only look at Hermione to feel reassured again, so he did just that. She was speaking quietly to her mother and must have sensed his eyes on her because she looked up and gave him a beatific smile. What little trepidation he still had left fled at the sight of such brilliance and he couldn't help but return the gesture.

"If no one has any other concerns?" Chaeus eyed Moody then Dumbledore specifically before turning to the two aurors in the room.

"Just that I think you're all as mad as they call me for hopping on this doomed wagon," Moody growled.

Chaeus actually laughed at that which made Moody narrow his eyes in irritation. It was a bit shocking to see the regal man make such a carefree gesture but certainly not unwelcome. He had the kind of laugh that was contagious and he couldn't help sharing a grin with his godfather who placed his arm around his shoulders.

"You know, I think I may actually grow to like you, Mr. Moody."

Moody huffed in annoyance, "Don't ever expect the feeling to be returned."

"If that is all, then it is time I bid the rest of you goodbye for now," Chaeus gave a slight bow to the rest of the Order and then motioned Nessa and Hermione in front of them. He and Sirus trailed behind them with Remus right behind them. On his way out he saw the troubled look on Dumbledore's face and felt a sliver of guilt before immediately squashing it.

Once outside he heard a few exclamations from the Weasleys about the carriage in front of them.

"What is that?" Ginny gasped.

"Who are they?" Ron asked at the same time as Ginny.

Ron had sidled up next to Harry once out in the yard.

"That's the Royal Carriage, I think, and those are Hermione's family's personal guards," he tried to explain.

"Personal guards?"

Harry's lips twitched at the high-pitched tone of Ron's voice.

"Yeah, amazing right?"

Ron said nothing as he swallowed heavily while looking particularly pale.

"I wouldn't mind riding in something _that_ flashy."

Harry turned to see the pink-haired auror, Tonks staring in wonder at the carriage. He was surprised to see her, Kingsley, Dumbledore, and Moody had followed them outside. He guessed it made sense to see everybody off. He could hear Moody mumbling but didn't care to strain his ear to hear. He could guess what the man was saying and he felt too free and too hopeful to continue to hear anything slightly pessimistic, at the moment.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Mr. Granger?"

Chaeus turned to peer at him.

"I would very much like if we would speak one-on-one in the future."

Chaeus nodded at him, "Don't worry, Headmaster. I was planning on it. We will have a very long discussion, very soon."

Chaeus tilted his head and then gently pushed Nessa and Hermione to the carriage. Karcel moved like a sentry and immediately opened the door and stood to the side with a slight bow and his hand out to help them inside. Once Hermione, Chaeus, and Nessa had stepped in he urged Sirius forward and stepped in himself. Hermione had taken up the same seat that they were in before, except this time she was at the window. He slid in beside her and watched in amusement as Sirius stepped in behind him gazing wide-eyed at everything. It was amazing how the carriage had stretched internally to receive all of the extra people. He wondered, vaguely, what kind of spell it was that would achieve that.

Sirius looked at he and Hermione as if he was about to join them before Chaeus called him and an awe-stricken Remus behind him to the front. Everyone else petered in with the same wide eyed expressions. Harry didn't blame them. The entire thing was magnificent and amazing. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to something so opulent and regal.

Ginny and Ron sat on the seat in front of them and Fred and George decided to move to the back of the carriage sporting wide grins. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall were all beckoned to the front as well. After everyone had been seated and was murmuring to themselves about their new surroundings, Karcel and Aristos entered the carriage while shutting the door behind them. They took up seats at the front with Hermione's parents after giving nods to Hermione.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Hermione looked at Ron in concern.

He looked completely uncomfortable and baffled at everything.

"Uhh...Yeah...I'm good...Great!"

Hermione gave him a tight smile, "It's okay if this is a bit overwhelming for you right now. I understand. It's a bit crazy to take in," she straightened her back and sucked her breath in, "I wish I could say it's all going to calm down but it's actually going to get much much...crazier. Everything's going to change so if you need time away from the situation...away from _me_...I'll understand."

Ron appeared at a total loss as to how to respond to that and thankfully he didn't need to because Chaeus announced that they were about to take flight. Ron sat back comically, as if they were gonna rocket off and Harry had to stifle his laughter. As they gently took off into the sky everyone looked out the windows to see their departure from Order Headquarters. Harry noticed the grave looks on the remaining Order members as they watched them ascend.

Ginny began pestering Hermione with a bunch of questions and Harry noticed that Ron started to marginally relax. He glanced behind him to see the twins speaking excitedly to one another in hushed tones. The adults at the front of the carriage seemed to be in deep conversation as well. Harry relaxed against Hermione liking the feel of the warmth of her body pressed against his. Despite the uncertainness of it all he felt so hopeful that he wondered if he would burst with it.

Maybe this truly was a beginning.


End file.
